


7:30 To Brooklyn

by stormyteacxp



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyteacxp/pseuds/stormyteacxp
Summary: Magnus Bane has been daydreaming about a beautiful man on his daily train journey, what might happen if he dare approach him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yawning into his scarf, Magnus wrapped his fingers around his warm take-out coffee cup and shifted his weight on his feet. Living in New York meant getting the train to and from his work, and mornings like this made it hard for the man to enjoy it. He could see his breath in the air and the tip of his nose was almost numb with the cold. Glancing at the antique clock still hanging at his station, only a few minutes and his train would arrive.    
Magnus Bane, 32 years old, had refused to learn to drive in a city as busy as this. Plus, his commute gave him chance to have a coffee and wake up before being stuck in a mind-numbing office for hours. But lately there was another reason to enjoy the train ride, and he was soon to come across that reason again. He lived on his own, and enjoyed that he lived on the edge of the city so he didn’t have to cope with the noise that came from the inner city at night. He wasn't exactly anti-social, he had a small circle of friends. He just liked to be able to go to bed and have silence as he drifted into dreamland. And the train ran pretty regularly so if he went to meet friends on a weekend, he could still make it home okay – as long as he didn't miss the last one that was. But his friends were usually happy to put him up for the night.  

Magnus was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of a train arriving, his dark eyes lifting to look at the oncoming train. There was a twinge of excitement in his stomach, knowing what – or more who – was on that train. As the train pulled into the station, he let an elderly woman board before him with a warm smile before he climbed on as well. He made his way through the car, not even needing to check for empty seats since so early, it was pretty quiet anyway. Dropping his satchel onto his usual seat, Magnus put the cardboard cup down first, unwrapped his scarf then sank comfortably into the seat. A little cold but he didn't mind, he would soon warm up. Hearing a cough beside him, Magnus looked over and couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth.    
Sank comfortably in the corner of the seat across the aisle was another man. Magnus guessed about six foot-ish, messy dark hair and light brown eyes. His eyes were glued to the pages of the book in his hands as always. Today it was a different book, and he never seemed to stick to one genre. Last week it had been a dog-eared copy of Shakespeare's sonnets. This week it was a classic Stephen King, The Shining. Magnus had to stop himself staring in case the man caught him doing just that.  

It had been a few months since this mystery man had first boarded the train. Clearly new to the city as the first handful of journeys, he had constantly glanced out of the window and checked his phone to see the time. But now he knew the journey length subconsciously like most on the train, so was always lost in a book.    
The train journey typically lasted an hour and a half. Which meant a good twenty minutes of Magnus sneaking glances at the other man. The way his jaw would clench a little when the book clearly got interesting, the flutter of his fingers as he turned the pages and would sometimes pause to sip whatever drink he'd brought along with him that day. Magnus found himself wondering what the man's voice sounded like. Was it kind of rough from sleep still? Or higher pitched than his appearance would suggest? Were his teeth all perfectly lined? Or did he have a cute little snaggle tooth?    
Magnus would spend many moments questioning and trying to build this man in his mind, the least of his worries being the man's name. That would come later, for now he'd use pet names in his mind. He knew it was silly but, he enjoyed his little fantasy world with Train Man.    
  
Today Magnus's imagination had them enjoying a lunch break together. They'd meet between their two places of work and find a café or restaurant that suited. Today they playfully bickered about whose turn it was to pay. They settled on a little Italian place, almost comically small but cozy at the same time. The smell of fresh pasta and garlic in the air amongst the other many herbs and aromas. They'd take a seat by the window and would each look at a menu, using their free hands to hold hands over the table. Casually discussing the latest dramas at their places of work, people watching and Magnus usually trying to convince him that 'yes it's totally fine to have a glass of wine with dinner, no one will know' as he admires the extensive wine list. Train Man – or Mark as he's known in this imaginary scenario – would laugh, kiss Magnus's knuckles and allow him to order them both a small glass of white wine each. They'd share the garlic bread and enjoy the hearty 'home made' dishes, obviously sharing bits of their own dishes with the other as well. Then they'd chat and make the most of having a long lunch break on a Wednesday. Dessert would come after work though. 'Mark' would get a call to head back to work first and he would do with a heavy sigh and an apologetic smile – which Magnus would just kiss happily and make a point of telling him whoever leaves first has to buy dessert for that evening. And then he'd watch him walk away, shamelessly ogling him with a goofy grin on his face.  

And then, the daydream was interrupted by the ticket inspector tapping him on the shoulder. Luckily Magnus had been gazing out of the window and not at the man in his mind so he wasn't caught. He gave an apologetic smile to the ticket inspector and handed over his ticket; glancing over to see if Train Man was aware of Magnus's goof. Luckily his book was more interesting than his surroundings so he never looked up. Letting out a little sigh of relief, Magnus picked up his coffee to take a sip of that to keep him grounded and thinking about things more current and realistic.    
Magnus Bane never got crushes like this. He was a confident guy with a handful of ex-partners. Yeah, he got crushes, but not ones this long. And especially not ones that came with childish daydreams. His closest friends knew about Train Man. Luckily, they weren't the embarrassing type of friends who would come to the train station to peek at his crush. Catarina had threatened to do it by Christmas if Magnus hadn't made a move. Catarina sat at the desk beside Magnus's, so she could easily flick stuff at him and demand information on whether he'd done anything yet or if he continued to bury his head in his daydreams and failed dates with other people.  
"Come on Magnus, that woman you met last week was nice. What was her name... Amanda!" Catarina smiled, cosying up next to Magnus on their lunch break as they shared a convenience store sushi platter. Magnus just rolled his eyes.    
"Yeah, she was nice, but she already started talking babies on the first date. I am not prepared for that kind of crazy." He laughed, picking at his tuna roll. A far cry from the imaginary carbonara he'd eaten that morning.    
"What Magnus means is she isn't _him._ " Came the British accent from behind Magnus, causing him to roll his eyes.    
"Ragnor, I am trying to find dates and join the real world of couples like you two. It's just difficult." He mused, stuffing the sushi into his mouth as his two friends exchanged glances over his head.    
"Are you sure you aren't being too picky Magnus? You're desperately looking for Train Man in everyone else. We don't even know if this guy is straight. He may even be a serial killer!" Catarina nodded, agreeing with her own words. Magnus just rolled his eyes and gave a wave of his hand like shooing away flies.  
"Can we talk about something else perhaps? Instead of my imaginary boyfriend." He laughed, knowing he sounded ridiculous but that's all it was going to be. Imaginary.

5pm couldn't roll around fast enough. Magnus ready to get home, have a glass of wine and relax with some Law and Order or something to take his mind off of his own life. He clutched a paper bag in his free hand, the warm cinnamon rolls inside gave his fingertips some warmth as he joined the masses of people waiting at the station. The commute home meant he rarely got to see Train Man, so he usually spent it checking his phone or with his earphones pressed into his ears as sometimes the noise of the evening commute could sometimes drive him insane. Today was no exception. He turned the volume of his ipod up a little, drowning out some high-pitched giggling schoolkids as he managed to squeeze onto the train and grab a seat before they were all gone. He sighed softly, at least the crowded train provided some kind of warmth compared to the cool outside air. Leaning his head back against his seat, Magnus closed his eyes and let his music float through his mind. Along with questions of Train Man. Did he like dancing? What kind of music might he listen to? He seemed like an indie rock type guy. Or maybe he had a soft spot for girly pop groups?  

Magnus must have dozed off at some point because his ipod had gone from Moonlight Sonata to jerking him away with the loud introduction of Lady Gaga's newest song. He blinked a few times, wondering if he'd dozed off with his mouth open. No, his mouth didn't feel 'sleep dry' so he must have managed to regain some composure. It took him a moment to find himself as he looked out of the window and realised the next stop would be his own. He cursed under his breath and shoved his ipod into his bag, gathering his stuff and preparing to squeeze out of his seat – no doubt as someone else tried to squeeze in before he'd even properly gotten up. As he glanced around the carriage, he spotted him. Train Guy. Stood to one side, his height coming to use as he could hold onto the rail above his head without straining and he could continue reading. Did he always read? Maybe his job was reading? Magnus wondered if it would be weird to get his attention. Well if he offered his seat then maybe not. As the train started to slow down as it approached the station, Train Man glanced up – thick eyebrows raising slightly as a school kid whacked him in the stomach with his backpack and no apology. Magnus smiled at his calm response before he realised Train Man was looking his way. His heart stopped and leapt into his throat as those eyes met his own. He slid out of his seat and gestured to offer his seat to the man, who seemed to give a 'oh thank god' look and made his way over. Every step closer had Magnus's heart racing as he sized up their height difference.    
"Thanks. One more school bag to the gut and I might have gotten off and waited for the next one." Followed by a wonky grin. He had the most perfect teeth and the softest looking pink lips. Magnus took a moment before he realised he was staring; his brain urging him to respond. He smiled back at Train Man, giving a wave of his hand.    
"Don't worry about it. It's only fair to help my fellow man out." Was his awkward reply as he made a thousand mental notes as to how Train Man looked, sounded and the soft hint of his aftershave as he'd squeezed past to take the seat.    
He'd finally spoken to Train Man. Finally heard his voice. It was soft but with a strong accent, Brooklyn maybe? It definitely suited that face and his eyes. Oh, his eyes. How they'd crinkled at the corners when he grinned, genuinely thankful for the seat. And that grin. Perfect teeth with a lopsided grin. Magnus was happy to have seen it and he made his way home with a skip in his step, which meant he accidentally swung his bag of cinnamon rolls into a nearby puddle but he was past caring. Train Man spoke to him and even _smiled._

* * *

 

As the weeks trickled past, Magnus seemed to be searching for reasons to speak with Train Man again. Just to hear that voice again. His last trick was to let his train ticket fall from his grip as he fought with his scarf and into his seat. Train Man tapping his shoulder gently to let him know. Magnus has given his best smile and thanked him, quickly trying to figure a conversation starter but he soon lost Train Man into his book again. Magnus cursed in his brain and sank defeated into his seat. Of course he told Catarina once he arrived at the office and she'd rolled her eyes, flicked his forehead and told him to 'grow a pair' before disappearing to answer her phone. Magnus was starting to wonder if he should be cliched and talk about the weather to Train Man; or ask about the book he was reading – although he was never really sure of half the books he was reading.    
It wasn't until lunch that Catarina offered an idea.    
"It's your birthday tomorrow, right?" Magnus paused, swallowing his food and giving her a look of 'we are not going clubbing on a Tuesday' as he waited for her to continue. "Hear me out before you give me judgemental looks Magnus." She pulled her chair closer to his with the glint of an idea clearly in her eyes. Putting his food aside, Magnus gave the woman his full attention.    
"Go on then." Catarina grinned when he agreed to listen, practically wiggling with excitement.    
"Okay so. What if you tell Train Man 'hey it's my birthday, let's hang out!' Or something? Or invite him out for a birthday drink then we'll arrive late and let you chat." Magnus had to pause before he burst out laughing at the idea.    
"Oh, come on, don't laugh. And I did warn you if you don't speak to him by Christmas, I will follow you on your commute and talk to him myself. You literally have just over a month to do _something_." Magnus sighed and waved it off, like he'd ever point the man out. Plus, the evening commute home was so busy, she'd never find him.  
"Maybe. We'll see." He muttered, even though his ideal birthday present would be Train Mans name at least – he couldn't help the shyness that chewed his brain and kept him from trying.

The rest of the day was spent with Catarina telling Ragnor her plan and him joining in with egging Magnus to do something.    
As home time rolled around, Magnus couldn't get rid of the idea from his mind – he was in his own little world as he made his way to the train station. Cold fingers curled around the strap of his bag as his dark eyes were fixed on the floor in front of him. Could he really just slide over and casually mention it's his birthday? Would that make him seem really weird? He climbed onto the train as it pulled up; silently sliding into his seat as he chewed his lower lip and weighed up the pros and cons of taking a leap of faith. He was barely focussing as he stood up to get out of his seat to get ready to leave the train when he collided with someone else.    
"I am so sorry!" He glanced up, and of course, Train Man was stood in front of him – looking a little bewildered. Magnus had just walked face first into a tall man without even realising he was there. Train Man just smiled that heart-stopping smile in response and Magnus lost his train of thought. He didn't even realise his hands were still on the man's firm chest for what was probably an unusually long time. It wasn't until the train moved again and made them both stumble a little that Magnus quickly pulled his hands back and realise he'd missed his stop.    
"Oh crap... I walk into a six-foot-tall man and now miss my stop. Today is not my day." He laughed awkwardly, shoving his hands into his pockets as Train Man laughed as well and stepped aside to let Magnus pass.    
"It's okay, I guess you were lost in your thoughts. I've missed my stop many times by being distracted." He chuckled, Magnus trying to not stare as he made sure he has his stuff.    
"Such are the woes of a daydreamer I guess." Was his reply, Train Man laughing as he slid into his seat.  
"Well I hope you make it home safely." A smile was given before Magnus forced himself to turn and head towards the door so he could get off at the next stop and wait for a train to send him home. What he couldn't get out of his mind was the feeling of that firm, broad chest under his palms. The soft scent of the mans aftershave still lingered in his nose. The short but sweet conversation that had occurred. Maybe Catarina was right and it was time for Magnus do actually do something.  

That night, as Magnus sat watching some mindless comedy show on TV and picking at his food, he couldn't help but wonder how he could approach the subject. Suddenly saying he was attracted to Train Man might make things incredibly awkward. And as tempting as it was to take Catarinas idea and invite him out for a drink, he knew if that occurred then he would end up drinking too much before Train Man arrived and make a fool of himself. It was then that TV did the wonderful thing and gave him an idea. The comedian on TV was talking about passing notes to his wife at their workplace to try and get to know her and admit his crush. Granted there was some flourish to make the story more interesting, but the cogs were turning. A note wasn't a bad idea. Train Man could read it when Magnus was gone, if he wanted to read it. And he could include some kind of contact detail so they could get in touch. It wasn't as scary as face-to-face admission but, it was at least a step in the right direction?    
Hours seemed to melt past as the pile of screwed up paper piled up around Magnus, each jotted idea of conversation starters or date hints was quickly discarded before he even fully considered how it might go. He even fell asleep at one point, pen still in his hand and his head rolled back on the sofa – only to be awoken by the sound of the notebook sliding off of his lap and startling his cat, Chairman Meow, who quickly fled the room with thud as he slid into the cushioned bed at the end of the hall.    
"Sorry CM." He called out, rubbing his face and getting up; kicking everything aside as he padded through to his bed, staring at the last idea he'd jotted down. He gave up at that and flopped heavily onto his bed with an exhausted groan. Lucky for Magnus his alarm was the same Monday to Friday so he didn't need to worry or check.  

The next morning on the train, he was exhausted. His own stupidity really, but Catarina had woken him up about 20 minutes before his alarm to wish him happy birthday in an annoyingly chirpy voice for somewhere between 5 and 6 AM. He'd laughed and thanked her though, heading off to make breakfast and answer a few social media birthday wishes before he left for work – his note shoved in his pocket to give him a chance to re-read and suck up the courage to speak with Train Man.    
"Happy birthday to me..." He mused as the train pulled in and he stepped on, feeling horribly nervous as he slid into his seat and spotted those brown eyes boring into a new book; but a polite smile was exchanged when Train Man spotted Magnus sliding into his seat before turning his attention straight back to the book perched in his hands. Magnus knew he had no way of getting his attention to start his conversation. Cool, calm Magnus would move to sit across from Train Man and casually start a conversation. Exhausted, nervous Magnus just stared at Train Man and clenched his fists in his pockets. _What if... I just give him the note?_ It would make sense... all that was written on it was his practiced speech and all he needed to do was add his email address to the bottom. Rummaging in his bag for a pen, he tugged the note out of his pocket and added his email address to the bottom. It was easier than a phone number, at least then he wouldn't have to hear that honey voice saying no to him. As the train headed into the station, he neatly folded the note up and put a little smiling face on the top corner. He took a moment before making sure to get out of his seat first. His hands almost trembling as he slid the note under the book; glancing back to meet the confused stare of Train Man which indicated he got the note before he hurried off and hoped to disappear into the crowd. The note wasn't a romantic poem or any kind of eloquent love confession, it simply said;  

' _My name is Magnus Bane. It's my birthday today so I figured, why not do something exciting. So.. My task to myself is to ask you, the most handsome man on my commute, to maybe let me take you for a drink at some point?  My email address is_ _MBane@gmail.com_ _if you wish to send your answer here! Thank you for reading!'_

Of course, Magnus spent his shift refreshing his inbox and telling Catarina and Ragnor that he took a leap of faith and tried. They both seemed insanely excited, like they knew how the man would reply or something. Magnus even asked them repeatedly if they secretly knew Train Man and were hiding something from him. He had wondered it a few times with Catarina's insistence of him saying something to the man. Eventually he believed them and stopped threatening them both with toothpicks, throwing himself into his work to stop focusing on his inbox.    
Yet, oddly enough, Train Man wasn't on his commute home. Maybe he was working late? Or maybe he was avoiding Magnus? Magnus felt a little dejected and did the stereotypical thing of grabbing a bottle of wine on his way home, telling himself if it was a hell no, then this was a birthday wine. If it was a yes then it was a celebration wine.    
Magnus sat practically on the edge of his sofa all night as he kept hitting refresh on his inbox, waiting between sips of wine and snacks. His parents called around 9pm to wish him a happy birthday and catch up on everything. Of course, getting the yearly reminder from his mother that he was 'another year older, and another year still single' with her attempt at the puppy-dog-eyes. He would never admit he was lusting over a man he daren't even speak to properly. They chatted for a little while longer before they ended the call with a promise of visiting over summer.    
As the call ended, Magnus was just about to get up when he noticed there was a little notification in the tab for his emails. His heart skipped nervously as he hovered over it, weighing up waiting to read it. He looked over at the cat for a moment, like the old man might tell him what to do before he just clicked it. One new e-mail. _Alexander Lightwood._ Well, either it was a spam email or Train Man just revealed his actual name. However, the title of 'Note on the train' was a clear indication that it was the latter. Magnus just sat staring for a moment before downing the rest of his wine and clicking on it to open the email.  

' _Hello Magnus! I got your note, admittedly I was very surprised and confused at first. Firstly, I hope you had a really good birthday. Although your presence on the train tells me you still had to work. Maybe you celebrated later? And on to the second part... I have to admit, I am very flattered. You seem like a nice guy, but I need to be honest. I have a girlfriend. And I’m not really into guys… I hope this won't make things awkward. Let's speak again soon, okay? Yours, Alec.'_  

It took a few times reading it for Magnus to believe what he was reading. A reply that was both honest and a rejection in the kindest way. It sucked but, at least Magnus finally had his answer. He sank, defeated, back into his seat with a heavy sigh. Train Man now had a name... and a rejection.    
A quick text to Catarina to sulk and a glass of wine later and Magnus had closed his laptop then resigned himself to huddling on the sofa with a cheesy movie playing. He never reacted badly to rejection, but he was a little sad that he didn't have any chance with this beauty on the train. Eventually he resigned himself to bed, a little uneasy about getting the train in the morning and seeing Train Man – no, Alec. Luckily tomorrow was Friday so it only meant one awkward interaction then a weekend to just relax and work on pushing this crush aside for now.  

Magnus had never been so tempted to get an earlier train before in his whole life; and he had decided an extra half an hour of sleep was nicer than being obviously avoidant. So here he was, same coffee clasped between his hands, his new scarf wrapped around his chin to keep him warm and waiting for his train. He had told himself if it was meant to be, it would have been. But, the fates had decided to make Alec straight and give him a girlfriend – who was no doubt as beautiful as Alec. Magnus would just focus on work and finding someone else who might fill that hole in his life. Climbing onto the train, he momentarily debated getting a seat in a different carriage but scolded himself for being childish. He slid into his seat, quiet, before he dared spare a glance across the aisle. There he sat, the same book between his hands. After a moment or two, Alec seemed to realise Magnus was there and he lifted his head, giving a soft smile.    
"I hope you had a good birthday." Was his only greeting before Magnus smiled in return, giving a non-committal noise and a comment about his parents chipping at him for spending it on his own. Alec only smiled, shaking his head as he looked back at his book.  

"What do you mean you're giving up?!" Magnus had only seen Catarina this startled once before, and that was upon learning that cashews come from fruit. He made a 'shush' motion with his hands, not wanting the entire office hearing his sad excuse for a love life was crashing around him.    
"He has a girlfriend and he's straight. Cat, I am not chasing ghosts. It's over." He laughed bitterly, yeah, he was bummed that he'd never get a chance with someone as gorgeous as Alec. But all he could do now was move on and find someone else, right? Catarina just gave him a sad look and decided to change the subject – which Magnus was very grateful for. He didn't want to seem like a whiny teenager, complaining his crush didn't like him back and was therefore 'a massive butthead.'  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The train commutes were a little awkward now, Magnus staring constantly out of the window; sometimes at Alec's reflection in the glass. Unless they couldn't snag their usual seats. Christmas grew closer and the weather got colder. Magnus noticed Alec was reading more and more lately, almost a different book every two to three days. He was genuinely curious about him still, even if they couldn't date then maybe they could have a friendship at least? But how to go about that. Their conversations were short and just made of small-talk really.  At least it wasn't just complete silence.    
Magnus's Christmas break started the week before Christmas Eve – and as a token of friendship, he had a Christmas card and small box of cookies in his bag for Alec. Awkwardly sliding them over the train table to him before moving to get up to go into his last day of work. Alec glanced up and gave a small smile up at Magnus before carefully putting everything in his bag, but people were approaching to also leave the train so there was no staying to chat. Magnus was happy to just see that smile again, maybe after Christmas he could attempt this friendship thing – while trying to find someone else to crush on, maybe.  
The Christmas vacation was two weeks but it felt like two days. Magnus did chaotic last minute Christmas shopping, mailed gifts to people who weren't close by and met up with Catarina and Ragnor for a few drinks on Christmas Eve. Christmas day was spent at Catarinas place, eating lots of home cooked food and drinking far too much than he should have done.    
"Why don't you... invite Alec and his lady to your New Year's party?!" Ragnor slurred once most of the guests left and it was just the three of them. Magnus snorted, stirring his cocktail thoughtfully.  
"Because then it will strike midnight and I'll be tempted to try and kiss his stupid perfect lips." He pouted almost comically, but the imaginary kiss was enough to bring a hint of a smile to his lips. Ragnor rolled his eyes and patted Magnus's shoulder before getting up to go and take a 'nap' on Catarinas spare bed.  Catarina herself came and sat with Magnus, stretching out with her head in his lap.    
"I can invite some single friends just... an idea." She laughed, Magnus shook his head and flicked her forehead gently at the constant pushing for him to find someone.    
"How about you find yourself someone first, then we'll worry about me."  Came his reply as he finished his drink and lay his head back against the sofa – quite glad his phone was dead otherwise he might be tempted to drunkenly email Alec and ask for his company on New Year's Eve. 

However he didn't, and his New Year's Eve party went smoothly all the same. Being the host, he was careful with his drinks so he could socialise and offer more drinks from his extensive collection of world alcohols. Managing to avoid one of Catarinas very drunk friends who draped herself off of Magnus at just gone midnight, asking for a belated midnight kiss – Magnus was almost thankful for someone knocking over a drink so he had to pry her off and go clean up before someone hurt themselves.    
  
By the time his first shift rolled around, Magnus wanted to cry when his alarm went off. He’d planned on catching up on sleep and lazing but that genuinely hadn’t happened. However, Catarina had gifted him a lovely thermos for Christmas that helped keep his fingers warm while not letting all the heat out. And it was a deep purple with gold detailing on it. And he was very much in love with it. Here he was again, freezing cold and counting down the days to summer starting. He burrowed into his scarf again, shifting on his feet and wishing he could magically make things warmer. So, once he stepped on the train, he embraced the warmth that hit him and instantly warmed his cold nose. He sniffled a little and found his way to his seat, wondering if Alec got a new book over Christmas. He looked over to say hi, and was startled that for the first time in about a year, the seat across from him was occupied by someone else. Magnus frowned softly and sank into his seat. Maybe Alec just had different Christmas vacation time? That had to be it. So, Magnus tugged out his phone and sat playing with that instead. The train journey seemed longer without the brown-eyed beauty to admire at a distance.     
Of course, he reported his experience to the other two, like it was massively important. And that conversation went from ‘stop worrying he’s avoiding you’ to ‘maybe he got abducted by aliens over the Christmas period’ and many other bizarre ideas. By the end of the day, Ragnor almost had Magnus convinced Alec was working in a convent in the middle of nowhere. It seemed crazy, and had Magnus chuckling to himself on the way home. It still seemed odd Alec wasn’t around but he thought nothing more of it, even as the seat remained empty over the next few days.    
It was about two weeks later that Magnus boarded the train and was greeted by the man sat across from him once again. A smile played over his face as he played it cool and sank into his seat. He wouldn’t be pushy so he just fidgeted with his bag and finished his coffee when he heard a soft voice.   
“Hey, how was your Christmas?” Magnus blinked and looked over, Alec's book was actually closed and on the table. His full attention on Magnus with a smile on his face. Magnus had to swallow back the ‘where have you been interrogation’ as he smiled and gave a nod.    
“It was fun, lots of different cocktails and rich food. How about you?” He unwrapped his scarf from around his neck and turned to give Alec his full attention.    
“Ah... sadly, I was ill by New Year’s Eve. Who would have thought a flu virus would wipe me out for nearly two weeks. But I still enjoyed it! That’s why I had a few weeks off, just to get over it and not risk spreading it.” Magnus shook his head a little.    
“Well they do say Man-flu is one of worst illnesses in the winter season.” They both laughed, Alec nodding.    
“My girlfriend said the same thing as I lay dying on the sofa. Luckily, I bounced back and I feel fine now, just a hint of a headache now and then.” Magnus smiled slightly, still bummed about Alec having a girlfriend but at least there was some small talk now! Almost as though that note business never happened.   
They chatted a little while longer before Magnus's phone rang and Alec turned his attention back to his book, Magnus catching himself glancing over and not even resisting the imaginary scenario where he’d look after Alec when he was sick. Making him soup and taking him medicine. At least Alec wasn’t in a cult somewhere or on a spaceship somewhere near Mars. Being able to speak to the man for a little while did cheer Magnus up slightly, and he was glad for it.    
  
As the year crawled along, Magnus finally landed himself a Valentines date, and not the drunk girl from New Year that had been pestering Catarina for Magnus's phone number. A younger guy he had known a little while, they used to work together and barely had chance to keep in touch so at first Magnus had assumed he just wanted to catch up. Only for him to learn it was a real date on the day of said date. The kid was sweet, and shyly admitted he’d had a thing for Magnus for a long time but was too scared to say anything out of fear of rejection. They went for dinner, and ended the night having a bottle of wine between them - however the night ended not with a kiss, but with Magnus sat stroking his dates back as he threw up the wine between apologising for not being able to handle his alcohol. Needless to say, he didn’t ask Magnus out again. He possibly would have agreed to a second date, but he guessed the boy was too embarrassed to see him again.    
  
Every now and then, Magnus and Alec would chat on the morning train, eventually Magnus moving to sit across from the man so they could talk. Getting to know each other a little better, talking about the different places they’d visited in their life, jobs, friends and so on. Every now and then Alec’s girlfriend would be mentioned, Magnus had now gotten used to the idea and was doing his best to get over his crush. They’d been together three years now, met through mutual friends at a birthday party and the rest was self-explanatory. Around June, Alec disappeared for a few weeks again. This time he’d told Magnus beforehand that he was going on vacation with his girlfriend, the Caribbean for a bit of sun and relaxation. He’d sworn to do his best to stop pining over a straight man and let him go, but he couldn’t help but miss his company. Ragnor making a joke about how Magnus was acting like a lovesick puppy which Magnus responded by throwing a notebook at his head. Missing of course but he didn’t intend on hitting him with it.    
  
When Alec came back, he gave Magnus a little blue seashell bracelet with an awkward grin. Apparently, he’d felt bad for not getting him a Christmas card and the cookies were amazing so he wanted to return the favour with this little bracelet. Magnus loved it though and wore it with pride, trying to hide the goofy grin every time he caught sight of it as he reached to pick up a phone or anything.    
“Maybe you’re going to turn him Magnus.” Catarina teased after Magnus told her about the gift, Magnus just rolled his eyes and waved her comment off.    
“Oh, come on, that only happens in the movies. He has been with this girl for like... Forever so there is no chance.” He scoffed, even if he did have some vague hope that maybe he could - he didn’t like the idea of being a homewrecker and ruining a long-term relationship.  

* * *

  
  
When September rolled around and autumn was in its full swing, Magnus and Alec spoke almost daily. He knew Alec's birthday was coming up and he was trying to pry out of him what books he might like. Magnus had hit inspiration the night before when an advert came up on TV for what he originally thought was a new crime series, it turned out to be a new book that the critics were raving about. He figured he was going to try and work it into conversation somehow and gauge Alec's reaction. However, Magnus was startled to be met by an empty seat once he got onto the train. Alec was strict on time-keeping, he’d learnt that from one of their chats about terrible dates when Magnus admitted one girl left him sat waiting for two hours and Alec looked mortified that someone would be that late, especially to a date. Maybe he was sick again? Magnus frowned softly and pulled his phone out, hovering over a blank email before he decided he didn’t want to seem weird. He’d give it a few days before emailing to see how he was doing.   
And those few days passed slowly, Alec still not making an appearance. Magnus started to worry all the worst scenarios before he caved and, a week later, tapped out an email to check in on Alec.  
__‘I hope you’re doing okay! Don’t want to seem stalkerish but it seems odd you aren’t on the train recently. Did that horrible Man-flu from New Year grab you again? I can send reinforcements if need be.’  
He figured it might not seem so weird if he made a little joke. He hit send and pushed his phone into his back before departing from the train. He leaned back and found himself gazing out of the window, only realising where they were when the train reached its final stop. He grabbed his stuff and headed out, checking his phone quickly and smiled seeing a reply from Alec.  
‘ _I’m really sorry for making you worry. No, I escaped the Man-flu however, I am taking some personal time from work. I will explain when I next see you. Take care of yourself.’_ __  
The vagueness had Magnus stop in his tracks, staring at his phone dumbfounded and causing a poor woman to collide with him as she was busy staring at her own. Of course no apology was offered, but Magnus was too busy worrying. He didn’t reply, he didn’t want to seem like he was bothering Alec when he clearly had something personal going on.  
  
“Hello? Magnus? Are you listening?” Magnus flinched at the hand in front of his face, looking up at Catarina as she gave him a concerned look. “I’ve been talking to you for the past twenty minutes and you barely even looked up from your computer.” He gave an apologetic smile.   
“Sorry, my brains not here.”   
“Something wrong?” She asked, genuinely concerned as she tugged her chair over and sat next to him, holding one of his hands in hers. Magnus laughed, patting the hand holding his own.   
“I’m just worrying. Alec hasn’t been on the train for a few weeks so I was worried and emailed him. He said he was taking some personal time from work but he’d explain when he came back. I know I said I’d get over him but, it’s easier said than done. We’re sort of friends now so, I think my worrying is legitimate.” He laughed lightly, Catarina nodded.   
“I’m sure he’ll be okay. He said he’ll explain later, if it’s personal, it could be a family emergency or something.” Magnus nodded, he didn’t know Alec as well as he knew his other friends, but it didn’t stop him worrying. Besides, that crush had never fully gone. What could possibly have made Alec disappear like this?  
  
It was two weeks before Magnus heard from Alec again. He’d been away during his birthday, hadn’t replied to Magnus sending a happy birthday email or anything. Magnus carried his gift for the man in his bag most days just in case he saw him. However this morning he still wasn’t on the train, instead Magnus heard from him via email that afternoon.   
_‘Hello Magnus, I’m sorry it’s been a while. I kind of avoided people for a little while, I hope you didn’t take it personally. Although I have a request. I know we aren’t that close and you can say no, I’d completely understand. But I could do with a friendly face. Would you mind meeting me for a coffee?’_ __  
Magnus heart jumped at the email, at least he knew Alec was still around and the idea of meeting him outside of their short train chats made Magnus excited. But he had a feeling it wasn’t to be a happy meeting.   
He turned to show Catarina the email, to which she got excited at the idea of them meeting privately; but she then re-read the email and realised it wasn’t a happy sounding invitation. She told him to agree to meet Alec, clearly this man needed someone to lean on and Magnus apparently was his choice.  
“Maybe he trusts you, you two speak most mornings and seemed to be really building a friendship. He is clearly reaching for help.” Magnus nodded in agreement with her words, giving a smile before tapping out a reply and asking where the best place to meet was. Alec took a few hours to reply but he sent the name of a cafe that Magnus knew of and asked if it was too soon to meet him after work. Magnus really didn’t mind the time so he told him he would be there and shoved his phone back into his bag to carry on with his work.  
  
Time seemed to slow right down on those last few hours of his shift. Although Magnus knew clock watching meant time would seem to go slower but he really wanted to be out of there and make sure Alec was okay. The second the clock ticked over to 5pm, he logged out of his system and was out of the building in record time - of course making sure he said goodbye to Ragnor and Catarina on his way out.   
The cafe Alec had chosen was literally two blocks away so Magnus could easily walk it. He knew it would possibly be busy at this time of day, he hoped they’d be able to grab a table and talk easily without too much noise and chaos of other patrons.   
As he walked into the cafe, he spotted Alec almost immediately. Brooding over a mug of coffee, with a book propped in one hand. He looked tired, and there was stubble on his face; which Magnus found quite sexy really despite the tiredness. Magnus went to the counter first to order himself a drink before he headed over, hesitating before he tapped Alec's shoulder and offered a smile. Alec was a little startled when he looked up, but he soon smiled back - although Magnus noticed it didn’t quite reach his eyes.   
“Magnus. Hi. I’m really sorry for dumping this on you. I just… I needed a friendly face.” Magnus nodded, sliding into his seat and carefully placing his mug down, not wanting to burn his fingers.  
“You said that in your email, you don’t need to apologise.” He watched as Alec pushed a hand through his already disheveled hair and let out a heavy sigh.   
“I know we don’t really talk much beyond our morning commute. So I really appreciate you spending your free time with me.” Magnus reached to place a hand on Alec's forearm, feeling the warm skin under his fingers as he gave him an encouraging smile.   
“Hey, I’ve come to consider us friends. Of course I’d come. Sometimes though, it does help to unload on a friend who is new to your life. They have no bias on situations and can give an outsider's view.” He nodded, giving a squeeze of the man's arm before pulling back to sip his coffee and watching the tired man put his book into his own bag. Magnus didn’t want to push but he was really concerned about Alec. “So what’s bugging you that you’d ask me to meet you here?” Alec seemed to hesitate, eyes dropping the the mug in front of him, silent for a few moments.   
“Lydia and I broke up.” Magnus paused, this was why Alec was so down? His relationship was over, and such a long-term one as well, no wonder it had thrown him. Plus, Magnus found it endearing that he was so emotional and unashamedly so; most men would just shrug it off after the first week and carry on.   
“Oh… I am so sorry.” He paused, wanting to know more but only if Alec was willing to share. There was a moment or two of silence before Alec rubbed a hand against his jaw.   
“She was having an affair.” He added so quietly that Magnus almost missed it. An affair?! She had, what Magnus thought, the most beautiful man all to herself. And she’d chosen to throw it away by being with another man.   
“Wait what? Wow that is so horrible. I’m really sorry to hear.” He frowned, now he had a genuine reason for disliking the woman. How dare she cause this pain in Alec's eyes? Alec nodded quietly, picking up his teaspoon and stirred his coffee slowly, almost like it helped keep his thoughts in order.  
“Yeah. She met him when we were in the Caribbean apparently. How odd, to go to the Caribbean and make friends that live in the same city huh?” There was a bitter laugh after that. “That was when they first slept together, she went to meet him while I was napping one day. I thought nothing of it because I trusted her but apparently, she couldn’t help herself.” He scoffed a little, Magnus's eyes going wide. He really couldn’t understand people like that.   
“Cheating is so disgusting and selfish. You deserve so much better than that.” Alec gave a weak smile and looked back up at Magnus.   
“Thanks…” Silence settled over them once more, Alec clearly still dwelling on it and Magnus plotting the hundred ways he could kill her and make it look like an accident.   
“How...uhm… How did you find out?” He asked tentatively. “Of course if you don’t want to say, that’s fine.” Alec shook his head and leaned back in his seat, folding his hands in his lap.   
“I caught them. We had a small house party, just mutual friends and such, when I noticed she’d been missing for about forty five minutes. I walked into our spare room and… well, let’s just say there was no denying what they were doing.” Magnus knew he must be staring because Alec glanced over at him before his eyes dropped again. He genuinely couldn’t get his head around it.   
“That’s bullshit.” He sighed. “I really don’t understand cheaters. Especially in a long-term relationship like yours.” _If it were me you’d dated for that long, I would never do that_ was his following thought but he would never, ever let it slip out. Especially when Alec needed a friend, not to be hit on. Alec let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and making a noise of agreement with Magnus.   
“So I took some personal time off work while I moved out and just… hid away to try and feel better. So I appreciate your company today Magnus.”   
“Well, I gotta say, my morning commute isn’t as fun on my own anymore.” He replied with a soft laugh to try and brighten the mood, although Alec just managed a little smile again. There was no awkwardness, just Alec needing a shoulder to lean on and someone to sit with him. The silence between them wasn’t tense or anything, more like thinking time and Magnus having no idea what to say to even remotely make him feel better.   
“Oh! I know it’s unrelated and in no way will make you feel better about all of this but…” He paused as he twisted in his seat and pulled the gift from his bag, neatly wrapped in purple paper with an gift tag on that Magnus had practiced calligraphy for to make it look beautiful, even if it just said Alec's name on it. “Ta-da. You weren’t here for your birthday so this has been in my bag since then.” He smiled softly and slid it over the table, Alec staring at it for a moment before he looked up at Magnus again.   
“Oh. Wow, that’s so sweet of you to remember.” He nodded, taking the gift and carefully opening it. Magnus just hoped he didn’t already have the book, and judging by the interest in the man's face, he didn’t have it.   
“I saw it advertised and figured you might enjoy it.” Magnus admitted, giving a smile before Alec nodded, folding the wrapping paper and slotting it inside the cover before putting the book into his own bag.   
“Thank you, I really appreciate it.” He replied, smiling over at Magnus. Phew, he seemed to like it. Silence settled again before eventually the small talk like their train journeys began - Magnus figuring that Alec needed a distraction. Talk about the weird sights on the train commute since Alec wasn’t there, his work, silly things really but after a few hours, Alec seemed to be smiling genuinely and Magnus managed to pull a laugh from the man.  
  
They sat in the cafe until Magnus realised they needed to head off soon for their train home. So they gathered their things and headed their way to the train station. There were periods of silence here and there, small comments between snippets of conversation - the two of them laughing at one point as a group of teens walked past and neither man had any idea what they were talking about as most of it had been in internet slang. Since they had a later train, it was relatively empty so they could sit in their usual seat and quietly enjoy the lights of the city.   
“So I was thinking. If you need me, my phone might be easier to reach than emails. Sometimes I don’t get the notifications.” Magnus nodded, tugging out his phone to offer it to Alec. “Maybe we could exchange numbers?” He was being genuine, not wanting to seem like he was taking advantage of Alec's sad state and newly found single status. To his surprise, Alec agreed almost instantly and took the man's phone to tap his number in, hit call so he had Magnus's number then handed the phone back.   
“Thank you Magnus. For everything today.” He suddenly said after they both saved the numbers and Magnus was gathering his things to leave.   
“You don’t need to thank me, we’re friends, right?” Magnus smiled, reaching to squeeze one of Alec's hands. And to his surprise the warm fingers curled around his own hand, both lingering there as the train slowed down and Magnus gave Alec another smile despite the butterflies going nuts in the pit of his stomach.   
“Just text or call, I’m happy to be here for you.” He added before reluctantly pulling his hand away and standing to leave the train.   
Once out on the platform, he did pause and glance back over his shoulder; a smile playing on his lips as Alec was already looking at the book Magnus had given him again.  
  
Magnus was still baffled by the whole situation. Not only Alec reaching out to him for someone to talk to, but the fact that this woman had cheated on him. Alec seemed so loving, every time he had spoken of her in the past, there was that glitter of love in his eyes and expression. Catarina had text to ask how things had gone, but Magnus didn’t tell her any details. He simply told her they talked a lot but it wasn’t his place to tell what had happened. She seemed to understand and hadn’t pushed, but commented on what a big heart Magnus had to support someone he barely knew but had crushed on for so long.  
  
As Chairman Meow crawled into his lap for a cuddle, Magnus had barely noticed as he was still dwelling on it a little. It wasn’t even him that had been cheated on but he couldn’t get the image of the pain in Alec's eyes out if his mind. It was heartbreaking. Magnus wanted to cry for him, but the only thing that truly healed heartbreak was time. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone signalling another text, Magnus opening it and smiling when he saw it was Alec.   
‘ __Thanks for the book and your time today. It was nice to have someone there. Thank you again.’  
He smiled softly, and tapped out a ‘you’re welcome’ message before putting his phone aside. This man was just so lovely. He seemed to be guarded but when he got hurt, it was all over his face and body language. He knew this crush would never fully go away, but Alec needed a friend; and Magnus would do his best to make him feel better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a couple more days of his ‘personal time’ - Alec was back on the train again. Magnus hadn’t expected it since they hadn’t really spoken since their last meeting and he didn’t want to come across as being nosy if he kept messaging. So when Magnus stepped onto the train and was greeted by that familiar face, he couldn’t help the grin that spread over his own lips.    
“Well hello stranger.” He chuckled as he slid into his seat, Alec looking up and putting his book away with a little smile on his lips.    
“I figured it was time I faced the world again. If I keep hiding away in my apartment, I won’t have the money to keep it.”    
“And then where would you hide?” Magnus teased with a soft laugh, glad to hear Alec laugh as well. He looked a bit brighter now, there was still something he seemed to be holding back but at least he was smiling genuinely now. As usual, small talk was exchanged during the train ride. Alec almost shyly admitting he was working his way through the book Magnus got him and that it was really well written. Magnus tried, and failed miserably, at fighting that twinge in his heart that Alec really did like the gift. Their chat seemed to resume like nothing had happened, except no tales of Alec's now-ex-girlfriend - which Magnus was quite please about in all honesty. At least Alec hadn’t rolled over and forgiven her or anything, Magnus had worried while he was taking time off, he might speak with her and she’d guilt trip him and he’d agree to forgive and try again. Magnus blinked as he realised he was daydreaming while thinking about this.   
“Do you do that a lot?” Alec suddenly mused, Magnus giving a confused look in response.    
“Do what a lot?” Alec laughed, propping his chin against his palm as he watched Magnus curiously.   
“Daydream. I’ve noticed you do it before when we’ve been chatting like this.” Magnus felt a tingle of his cheeks turning pink, clearing his throat as he straightened up in his seat.    
“I have to admit, I’m a dreamer. Always wondering different what if scenarios and such.. Sometimes it’s fun, sometimes it’s just my brain running away with itself.” He admitted softly - of course he had spent many, many train journeys daydreaming about Alec but Hell would freeze over before he added that point. Alec chuckled, patting his bag.    
“I read. Still using my imagination but with prompts.” He chuckled, Magnus just felt relieved that Alec didn’t ask him  _ what  _ he was daydreaming about.   
  
“Well, you couldn’t be any more obvious unless you walked in here with a huge neon sign saying ‘He came back’.” Ragnor commented as Magnus made his way to his desk, he rolled his eyes and flopped into his seat.    
“Allow me this, just this once. I missed his stupid company, okay?” He grinned, fingers subconsciously twisting into the bracelet still on his wrist. Ragnor just shook his head as he sank back into his own seat, waiting for his computer to boot up.    
“Don’t let yourself get too attached Magnus. It will only hurt you if you do.” He replied after spotting his friend playing with that bracelet. Magnus simply replied by rolling his eyes and disappearing behind his own load of paperwork and emails to check. Ragnor was right, chasing a straight man would only end in disappointment but, somehow, Magnus couldn’t help himself.   
  
As October crept in, Magnus was excited. He loved Hallowe’en. The candy, the quirky decorations, constant horror movies on TV - half of them incredibly cheesy and he adored them - and of course throwing together costumes and having parties. He’d even bought himself a cheesy Hallowe’en sweater, kind of like a nordic Christmas style, but with bats and pumpkins on and ‘trick or treat’ in cross-stitch in the middle. Ever since he was a child he adored it, and would spend the whole of October deciding on his costumes and putting everything together. As he boarded the train and slipped into his seat across from Alec, he didn’t notice the taller man staring at first.    
“Wait, what? Do I have something on my face?” He laughed, rubbing his cheek subconsciously. Alec just shook his head, waving his hand in the general direction of the other man.    
“It’s the sweater. I never pinned you as a Hallowe’en fanatic.” He teased, Magnus making a face as he gestured to his own sweater.    
“This, I’ll have you know, is a classic Hallowe’en sweater. Hallowe’en is the most magical night of the year! Bar Christmas of course.” He laughed, Alec shaking his head. It was obvious he was tempted to tease a little more but he didn’t.    
“So do you throw huge parties then?”    
“Well, me and my two closest friends take it in turns. Catarina did Christmas, so it’s my turn to do Hallowe’en.” He nodded, pausing before he grinned. “You’re welcome to come! As long as you’re not allergic to cats, Chairman Meow likes to show off his costumes too.” Magnus knew he was babbling a bit and he and Alec had barely hung out since their first cafe meeting after the break up; but what a better excuse to get to know him better? As long as he could stop Catarina and Ragnor from interrogating and scaring him away of course.    
“My plan for Hallowe’en involved eating a tonne of sweet stuff and seeing what horror movies I could find on Netflix, but a party sounds fun! I haven’t socialised since… the last party.” His words got a little quieter at the last part and Magnus felt bad for him, reaching over he squeezed the man's wrist.    
“I promise, this will be an amazing party and you’ll love it!” He beamed at the other man, excited that he’d have Alec in his home.    
“Sure sounds good.” Alec nodded before he paused and gave Magnus a look that was a little unreadable.    
“What’s up?”    
“Chairman…. Meow? Really?”   
  
After informing Alec that costumes were mandatory, he then spent about a week deciding on his own. Flicking between a few ideas, but he wanted to look perfect. He wanted Alec to walk in and his jaw to drop. Although he knew that wasn’t exactly going to happen, he could still hope and dream. He set about finding recipes for Halloween snacks and buying decorations for the party; which meant he sometimes missed the usual train ride home but he didn’t mind really - they still chatted in the morning. Plus he had Alec’s number if he got too desperate to talk to him. He also made sure to warn Ragnor and Catarina that Alec would be joining them so not to embarrass Magnus or interrogate Alec for fear of the taller man learning that Magnus's crush on him was still there after the initial rejection. Climbing onto the train, Magnus had picked up bits to make his costume, as well as Chairman Meows, and a tonne more decorations - his arms practically strained at the weight of the bag but he easily slid into the seat with a content sigh.    
“Do you really need all that?” Magnus jumped at hearing another man’s voice as he usually took the later train alone, he looked over at Alec with confusion all over his face.    
“You’re on here late!” He laughed, Alec gesturing to his own shopping bag.   
“I had inspiration for a costume so I had to go get it before I forgot my idea.” Curious, Magnus leaned over to peek but Alec nudged the bag under the table. “No peeking. It’s a surprise… Unless I chicken out and change my mind at last minute. I have an old sheet I can cut two holes in.” Magnus burst out laughing at that, shaking his head.   
“World's tallest sheet ghost. Sounds good to me!”    
“It’s my fallback plan! Oh, by the way, do you want me to bring anything? Snacks or drinks?” Magnus shook his head, reeling off the enormous list of things he already had bought and had yet to buy. Alec just stared at him stunned, Magnus went all out for Halloween and he loved how surprised people always looked when he spoke about it.   
  
Since Halloween fell perfectly on a Saturday, Magnus could spend Friday evening cooking and getting everything ready; especially making sure the decorations were up so he could spend Saturday getting himself ready. Flicking on the horror channel, Magnus left some cheesy movie playing as he busied himself in the kitchen making different snacks. Within only ten minutes his hands were covered in multiple food colouring splashes - leading to an internal argument that it would most definitely not be a good idea to rub it onto Chairman Meows fur. He’d just finished playing a Tetris-style game of ‘fit everything in the fridge’ when his phone buzzed to let him know he had a text.    
_ So… I said I’d come to your party. But I completely forgot to ask for your address.  _   
Stupid Magnus, he had forgotten to tell Alec where he was going. He was too excited for the actual party to remember the important detail of handing over his address. He laughed to himself and replied with his address and which way to go after the train journey.    
“And now the fun part!” He grinned to himself, rummaging through his bags for the various bottles of alcohol he’d picked out to make cocktails. Magnus generally made a few up the afternoon of the party then left bottles on the kitchen counter so guests could help themselves. But he always tried to make different ones. So with his ipad propped up beside him, he started mixing himself a couple of little samples. The internet was always full of interesting cocktail ideas, especially around Halloween. A couple tasted too sweet, and some were just gross - but eventually he managed to whittle it down to four he really liked and figured everyone else would like.    
By the time he was done, he’d sampled about eight - three being thrown down the sink after the first sip or two. He collapsed onto the sofa with a loud yawn, pausing as he stared in confusion at the movie on TV before his brain kindly reminded him of how long he’d been in the kitchen so obviously this was a different movie now. It was just as terrible but as it neared the end, Magnus was hooked and wanted to see how it ended before heading to bed. Of course it ended with some over-dramatic kiss and a cliffhanger of whether the big baddie was still alive or not. Magnus just shook his head and flicked the TV off before heading to bed with Chairman Meow following closely.   
  
That night he struggled to sleep at first, excited for the party and nervous to see Alec outside of their usual train setting. But eventually he dozed off and slept pretty well until his alarm went off to tell him to get up and start getting everything ready for that evening. After a lazy breakfast and terrible Saturday morning television; he set to sticking silly Halloween decorations up, caution tape on the doors - plus a genuine ‘please do not enter’ sign on his bedroom door. He didn’t mind people being in his home, he just liked to keep his bedroom private. Plus sometimes Chairman Meow didn’t like too much noise so he’d try to escape and the bedroom was his hide-out.  
Around midday his home looked completely different and Magnus ended up dozing off on the sofa with skull tinsel that he was trying to untangle on his chest. That was until Chairman Meow decided he wanted to see how it tasted and body-slammed the sleeping man to have a chew. Checking the time, he set to mixing up big batches of the cocktails he’d settled on, obviously sampling his work again as he went. He felt so excited, not only did he enjoy the parties but Alec was slowly making himself into a bigger part of his life. Maybe he won’t be able to win Alec's heart, but having him as a close friend was better than nothing.  
  
Since the party started around 7:30pm, Magnus was getting ready about five-ish. He’d settled on a Jack Sparrow esque outfit - not a cheap store bought one. But an impressive looking outfit he’d pieced together himself. His white shirt hanging open with silver necklaces with various pendants around his neck, he’d even bought a transfer tattoo of the P branding most pirates apparently had. He styled his hair in a quiff, a little off for a pirate but he was Captain Bane and he could do it if he so wished. Kohl was lining his eyes, knee high pirate boots were pulled on and he was ready. The plastic cutlass tied to his waist kept smacking him on the knee as he walked so he figured he could discard it after the initial reveal of his costume. And of course Chairman meow had a pirate outfit as well. A striped t-shirt with a tiny parrot printed on the shoulder. There was a hat too but he kept knocking it off, so the hat was thrown aside after managing to grab a couple of photos. Catarina arrived around seven to help with any last minute details, she’d opted for a Bride of Frankenstein outfit; meaning she had to duck a little to avoid smacking the tall wig into the lower hanging decorations.    
“So is he definitely coming? I’ll finally meet Train Man!” She grinned, setting out orange cupcakes on a cake stand. Magnus nodded.    
“Well he text and asked for my address last night so, I am assuming he is still coming! Although he has to get the train so I’m curious whether he’ll travel in his costume or ask to get changed here.” He laughed, repeating his warning of not scaring the poor man. Around 20 minutes later, Ragnor arrived - dressed as the Phantom of the Opera with some cheesy line about trying to find his Christine for the evening. Then slowly but surely a few more friends started filtering into the apartment, music playing and drinks flowing. Alec was nowhere to be seen yet. Magnus just figured his train was running late though.    
He was posing for photos when Catarina came over and tapped him on the shoulder - kindly waiting for the photo to be taken before interrupting.   
“Who is  _ that? _ ” She muttered in his ear and pointing over to the door. Stood there, six foot of gorgeousness and clad in leather stood Alec. A bow on one shoulder and quiver on the other; the purple of his fitted top and design of the costume gave away he was dressed as Marvel’s Hawkeye. He looked a little uncomfortable, clearly trying to find Magnus in the little crowd of people.    
“That, my dear, is the lovely Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus practically purred his name as he handed her his glass and made his way over - with his practiced Jack Sparrow walk.    
“You made it.” He grinned, Alec pausing momentarily as his eyes landed on Magnus. It was a little odd to see him stare for a moment but he guessed it was different to see Magnus with make-up and so done up. Besides, he himself was fighting the urge to just ogle those long legs in leather.    
“Yeah.. sorry I’m late. I got a little lost and some kid tried to steal an arrow. He’d be disappointed to learn they’re just plunger ones.” He laughed, shifting his weight on his feet. Magnus placed a hand on Alec's elbow and guided him to the kitchen to fix him a drink, joking he’d need it before meeting the chaos that was his nearest and dearest. He could almost feel Catarina and Ragnor staring at them both, wishing he could telepathically tell them to stop before Alec saw.    
Of course upon introducing Alec to them both, Catarina was subtly trying to see if Alec would say anything about Magnus but he was apparently a little too overwhelmed by all the people to notice her probing - but Magnus knew and shot her the ‘STOP’ look before going to refill his drink. Catarina of course followed, hovering over him as she jokingly scolded him about not telling her he was  _ this  _ good looking and how ‘my god his butt is glorious’ before Magnus laughed and petted her cheek.    
“Now, now Catarina, calm yourself my dear.” He teased before making his way back to Alec, taking him to show him Chairman Meows costume as well. He, of course, didn’t mind Alec being in his room. Alec crouched down as best he could in the leather to pet the top of the cats head.    
“You looked like you could do with a breather so, what better excuse than to come see this handsome baby.” He laughed lightly, Alec giving him a grateful smile.    
“Yeah, I feel a little self-conscious but, everyone is having lots of fun and  drinking too much to notice the man in leather. Although I’m sure I saw one girl practically naked?” Magnus laughed again, nodding.    
“That would be Alice. She works in our office and is rather comfortable in her body so, why not. She has a coat for her trip home at least so I’m not too worried about her freezing to death.” Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, Magnus sipped his cocktail, impressed as Chairman Meow was actually head-bumping Alec's palm. Clearly the cat knew this was the person his owner was in love with.  
  
They didn’t stay in there long, lest Catarina started a rumor in their absence, and Alec slowly found his feet and was talking to other people in the room - Magnus didn’t want to cling to his side and make him uncomfortable so he let him do his own thing while Magnus worked the room; cleaning up here and there. It wasn’t until around 11pm that the party started thinning out and most of the alcohol was gone, luckily no one had thrown up. Catarina ended up taking one of the girls home since she could barely walk, and since they lived near each other it made sense to share a taxi. Magnus was a little tipsy but as a good host, he wasn’t completely plastered. It wasn’t until he found Alec having a breather on the balcony that he realised the taller man was quite drunk.    
“Hey. How are you doing?” Magnus smiled warmly, patting Alec's shoulder. Those slightly glazed eyes looking over at him with a wonky grin.    
“I uh… I just needed some fresh air. The room was spinning a little too fast.” He laughed, pushing himself to stand up-right with a sway. Magnus laughed and put a hand on his arm to stop him swaying and toppling over.    
“Woah… are you okay?” Magnus laughed, Alec just grinned again and threw an arm around Magnus's shoulders.    
“I’m okay! I haven’t had a drink since...well, the last party. So my tolerance  _ might  _ have slipped slightly.” His words were slurred a little and he was leaning against Magnus. “But I’ve had so much fun! Thank you for inviting me.” Magnus laughed softly and watched him, even in a drunken state Alec was insanely good looking. The leather definitely helped.    
“I’m really glad you came! I’ve enjoyed getting to know you.” He nodded, watching the other man. “I hope you had fun.” Alec nodded, Magnus distracted slightly by how close they were, how Alec's aftershave was almost as intoxicating as the cocktails, the way his jaw twitched slightly as he steadied himself and tried to pick his words carefully.    
“Me too. You are a little confusing Magnus Bane, but I like getting to know you.” He nodded, closing his eyes for a moment; Magnus tilting his head confused at the words.    
“I’m confusing?” He asked, watching the other man closely. Alec waved a hand vaguely.    
“Y’know...all this. You’re so confident, you handed over a note asking me out without even asking anything about me. You keep creeping into my mind Magnus Bane and it’s… it’s… weird.” He slurred, slumping against him a little.    
“You’re drunk Alexander.. Let’s get you inside and get you a taxi home.” He replied softly, Alec nodding a little and nuzzled at Magnus's fluffy hair as they headed back into the party. What on earth did he mean? Was Catarinas tease correct? Could Magnus turn a guy onto dating guys?    
  


* * *

  
The morning after, Magnus woke up with a bit of a thick head and eyeliner smeared around his eyes like a panda. He groaned softly and flopped over onto his back, dreading the clean-up that would come once he stood up. It wasn’t until a few moments of waking up that a certain voice floated through his head. What on earth did Alec mean? Confusing? He didn’t want to hope anything, but he also didn’t want to dismiss it. A drunk mans words are a sober mans thoughts. Right? Pushing himself up, Magnus shuffled into the kitchen to cook himself some breakfast - idly tidying here and there while he did. He boxed up the leftover cupcakes to hand out at the office on Monday and went to sit on the sofa with a bucket sized mug of coffee and his breakfast. He was barely paying attention to the TV, picking at his toast as he tried to work out what Alec was saying - well, trying to say.  _ You keep creeping into my mind. _ Dare he hope that meant maybe Alec was the type of person who fell for people regardless of gender? His note had said simply that he had a girlfriend, not that he was definitely straight? Magnus sighed heavily and sank into his seat like a deflated balloon.    
“This is why Magnus Bane doesn’t chase people. It gets confusing.” He muttered, more to himself than the cat as he slowly ate his toast.    
Clean up only took about an hour and a half; Magnus finding half drunk drinks hidden all around. One was even behind his TV for some reason. Lucky for whoever left it, it hadn’t been spilt so they didn’t have to pay for a new TV. And as Magnus returned from taking out a few bags of rubbish; he noticed the little blue LED flashing on his phone to indicate a new message. His heart did a little jump in the hopes it was Alec.    
_ So… anything happen with Train Man after we left? We need details!  _ __   
Magnus groaned and tossed his phone aside. Of course Catarina wanted gossip. She had been ogling Alec all night, worse than Magnus, and maybe she was hoping she could snake in - despite the best friend unspoken rule of not stepping in on a crush. He had hoped it was Alec asking to talk about what he said, but maybe he was nursing a hell of a hangover in bed still. So, biting the bullet, Magnus text first just asking how Alec was feeling that morning and thanking him for coming to his party.  
  
Monday morning came and there was no reply to the text, Magnus just hoped Alec's phone was dead or something and suddenly felt nervous and a little anxious to get the train to work. But he spotted the brunette through the window as the train pulled in, at least Alec wasn’t avoiding him completely. Magnus stepped onto the train and slid into the seat across from Alec with a light smile on his lips. A book was back in Alec's hands, he hadn’t read on the train for a little while since their mornings were usually chatty.    
“Hey, Alexander.” Magnus tried when Alec didn’t look up; leaning forward a little to try and get him to look up. “Were you feeling dead yesterday? You never replied to my text.” He smiled, making sure his words didn’t sound like he was prying or being weird about the lack of reply. Alec glanced up at Magnus for a moment, giving a small smile.   
“Yeah. Hell of a hangover.” He replied before going back to his book, Magnus startled by this abrupt response as he leaned back in his seat.    
“Well… I… Guess I’ll let you read.” Came his quiet reply, Alec just giving another tiny smile.    
“My head still feels rough. I’m trying to keep my mind busy.” Was his response before Alec's eyes were glued to the paper in front of him. Magnus was feeling a little sick at the obvious avoidance. Maybe Alec did remember and he was embarrassed?    
“Hey, you okay? You know you didn’t do anything bad at my party, right? Unless it was you who hid a drink behind my TV?” Alec visibly tensed at the words, but Magnus didn’t comment on it.    
“I was really drunk, I’m sorry.” Was his only reply before he went back to the book. Magnus frowned and reached over to snatch the book from the mans hands.    
“Okay. Now you’re freaking me out. You’ve never been this cold with me, even after my embarrassing note asking you out you were still okay with me. You get drunk at my party and avoid me?! You didn’t do anything bad. So… why this cold shoulder?” He frowned, studying the other mans face for a response. Alec looked startled, clearly a protest of ‘give it back’ had died on his lips before it could escape.    
“Magnus… I’m sorry. I’m just…”    
“It’s what you drunkenly said, right? I wasn’t going to ask but why else would you be like this with me? I thought we were friends Alexander.” Magnus didn’t mean to sound like he was scolding Alec but he didn’t like this weirdness. The look on the other mans face was enough to tell him he was right.    
“Magnus. Can we not do this? I don’t want to talk about it. I was drunk.” He pleaded, watching Magnus for his reaction. Magnus blinked, but silently handed the book over.    
“Just… don’t avoid me, okay? Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it.” Alec relaxed a little, clutching the book in his hands as he watched Magnus quietly for a moment then nodded, turning his attention back to his book. Something was going on in that head of his, Magnus could tell, but he just had to wait until Alec admitted it first instead of pushing.  
  
The next few journeys were just as quiet, small talk but steadily they were talking more. Still dancing around the subject of what Alec had said and why it meant he was suddenly walling Magnus out. Alec eventually went back to not reading and giving Magnus his full attention, his smile returning even if he was still holding something back. It was really bugging Magnus but Alec showed no signs of giving up what he meant on Hallowe’en or why it was making him act so guarded.   
  
The first night of snowfall came on November 15th, Magnus was standing by his balcony doors, admiring the huge snowflakes that fell and coated the city. It meant he’d need to dig out his gloves for the morning but he did quite enjoy how snow looked. He sipped his hot cocoa, picking out a marshmallow between his forefinger and thumb to eat when there was a knock at the door. Usually Catarina just let herself in, and Ragnor was out meeting a new love interest. Surely it couldn’t be… Magnus put his mug down and headed over to the door to open it for whoever was behind it.    
“Alexander?” Alec stood there, snowflakes melting in his hair and on his long eyelashes; a small smile on his face as he greeted Magnus.    
“I need to talk to you.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The train conversations had a hint of something hidden behind them. There were a few probing questions about Magnus's love life, Alec waving off Magnus's confusion as ‘just curious since mine sucks horribly’ before the subject was dropped. Curious, Magnus was almost convinced Alec was trying to put into words what he meant on Halloween in small hints and evasive subject changes where possible. At the same time, Alec was asking more about Ragnor and Catarina. To the point Magnus actually teased about handing the other man their phone numbers so he could ask them himself.   
But there was still nothing concrete said, and it was starting to really bug Magnus. He was actually debating just springing it on Alec one day, maybe pretend to miss his stop and get off at Alec's and just flat out ask him what he meant. He’d had many different imaginary conversations about the subject and some scenarios ended in kisses, some in Alec walking away and never speaking to Magnus again.   
  
“Can I come in?” Magnus was brought back to the present at Alec's words, blinking a few times before he gave a smile and stepped aside.   
“Sorry, you’ve really caught me by surprise by visiting.” He chuckled and closed the door after Alec. “Would you like a drink? I’m just having hot cocoa.” His heart was fluttering at the fact the man was here again, only this time they were alone and there was obviously something on the tallers mind.   
“Oh, yeah sure. That sounds good.” Alec smiled and moved to hang his jacket up, heading over to the sofa where Chairman Meow was stretched out; Magnus being surprised at the feline letting Alec rub his tummy. He came back with the drink, with a few small marshmallows inside.   
“Oh you are blessed. Chairman Meow doesn’t let just anyone rub his belly.” Magnus laughed, handing over the mug before picking his own up again. Alec thanked him and took his seat with a little hum, wrapping his cold fingers around the warm mug. A comfortable quiet fell over them both as they sipped their drinks, Magnus could tell by the twitch in Alec's jaw that he was thinking. Picking his words and working out what would be best to say.   
“You wanted to talk? You didn’t come all the way here just for hot cocoa and my cat.” Magnus teased gently, Alec responding with a little laugh.   
“Yeah. I...Am just figuring out what to say… where to start.” Alec chewed his lower lip a little as he thought about it, Magnus tilting his head to watch the man.   
“From the top? From what you remember from Halloween?” Magnus figured that might be the best place to start, slowly pry it out of the other man. “If...That is what you came here to talk about that is. If not, then I look like an idiot.” He laughed, putting his empty mug aside and folding his arms loosely. Alec just paused for a moment or two before his eyes dropped to the slowly melting marshmallows.   
“I don’t know where the top is honestly?” A sigh left him as he ran a hand through his hair, Alec was clearly weighing something up in his mind. Magnus moved to sit beside him, a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The quietness settled over them both, Magnus eventually dropping his hand again and turning his attention back to the snow outside. Snow was one of Magnus's favourite weathers. He wondered if Alec enjoyed it as well. He turned to ask him when he noticed the look on the mans face.   
“Hey… You look really stressed Alexander. If you don’t want to do this then don’t force yourself. I can put a lame Christmas movie on and sneak a little brandy in the cocoa?” He laughed a little, Alec glancing up at Magnus for a moment.   
“When did you know?” Magnus paused, clearly confused by the question. Alec understood the confused look and waved his hand in little circles. “Y’know… when did you know you liked both men and women?” Magnus blinked before he gave a little shrug.   
“I guess it’s always been there? Even through school I would just… have crushes regardless of gender of the person I was crushing on. Admittedly I have more ex-boyfriends than ex-girlfriends. But, I fall for the person and their soul. Why?” There it was again, that jump of hope in his heart since this was the line their conversation seemed to be following. Alec fell silent again, rubbing a hand against his cheek as he thought about it, nodding.   
“Makes sense. That’s a nice way to look at it. Fall for the person.” He mused, leaning back in his seat as his eyes moved to the view of the snow.   
“Alexander. What is going on in that head?” Magnus knew the lid was coming undone, it just needed a little nudge to get it fully open and Alec to spill whatever was bugging him. He wanted to help if he could, but that frustrating flutter in his stomach had him hoping that this was Alec trying to confess something.   
“I think… I think you’re making me question a lot of things since that note was passed. I can’t stop thinking about you for some stupid reason. Seeing you makes my day a little easier. But you’re a guy and I have never felt this way before. So it confuses my brain. And I guess it slipped out on Halloween and then I was terrified I’d said too much because I couldn’t remember everything I said.” Alec put his mug aside, fidgeting with his hands, twisting his fingers together. “I guess. I realised it when Lydia and I broke up and, yeah it really, really hurt. But then my brain just… hey don’t forget Magnus. And I weirdly wasn’t as hurt.” A frown creased the mans brow, Magnus just staring at him and waiting for him to speak again. He didn’t want to push him, but a tiny part of him wanted to jump on him and tell him to celebrate. Alec glanced up at Magnus as he took a moment to take it all in, he looked so fragile and a little scared.   
“Alexander… sometimes these things happen and take people by surprise. Sometimes it happens to people in their elderly years, sometimes people learn young, like I did. It does seem scary and it throws everything you thought you knew about yourself upside down. Sometimes it’s just one person that people fall for. Love is a confusing, complex thing.” He reached out, squeezing Alec's wrist gently; Alec's eyes dropping to the fingers around his wrist. Another little sigh left his lips as he looked up at Magnus.   
“I’m so confused Magnus. I’ve not once been like this. It’s a little unnerving, and I hoped we could pretend it didn’t happen. I was so sure you’d moved on since my reply to your note. So my drunken words… I was scared I’d upset you.” Magnus laughed lightly and shook his head as he reluctantly withdrew his hand, not wanting to make things more confusing for Alec.   
“I was upset you were cold towards me. Not because of what you said, your avoidance was horrible. We’re good friends now, and if it bothered you that much, you could have pretended you didn’t remember.”   
“I know, and I’m sorry. I really shouldn’t have taken my confusion out on you.” Alec replied, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck as he leaned back in his seat again. “So… that’s what’s on my mind and why I’ve been weird lately. You’re making me question a lot of things and part of me just… wishes I would have taken you up on that drink offer.” He laughed a little awkwardly, glancing over at Magnus. Magnus just stared at him again as he smiled, reaching to take one of Alec's hands into his own; his brain practically singing at him about how nicely their hands fit together.   
“I’d say I’m sorry but I’m kinda not. But, I don’t expect anything. Just to make that clear, I’m here for you while you figure all of this out, okay?” Alec's fingers squeezed the other mans gently in reply, both males falling quiet for a little while before he cleared his throat.   
“Thank you, Magnus. I feel a whole lot better for getting it off my chest.” Magnus smiled warmly, patting Alec's hand before pushing himself up.   
“What are friends for, right? Now… I wasn’t joking when I mentioned brandy in hot cocoa. You in?”  
  
Alec stayed a few more hours, having another mug of hot cocoa - with the promised shot of brandy - before he figured he should head home since there’d be work in the morning. Before he left, Alec pressed a quick but shy kiss to the others cheek and was gone by the time Magnus's brain woke him up to respond somehow. Getting into bed, Magnus was still processing the whole thing. Was that a love confession or just Alec admitting he was starting to get feelings? Either way, Magnus was pretty sure his cheek still tingled from where those soft lips had touched the skin. He’d been tempted to text Catarina to inform her of the update, but with Alec still trying to work out what was going on in his heart, it didn’t seem fair to tell people he barely knew. That night he dreamt about Alec and those soft lips, stealing kisses from them in the snow and holding hands to keep their fingers warm instead of just putting gloves on. When he woke up, he was disappointed that it was just a dream but, Alec's words fed that spark of hope into a full flame like it had been the day he slid that note over the table to Alec. Wrapping himself up in his layers, Magnus buried his face into his scarf to keep warm and headed off to get his train; leaving a little early since he figured the snow might make the walk a little difficult. The steam from his coffee was almost like fog escaping his cup as he trudged through the snow and eventually made it to the train platform. He wondered how Alec would be today. Now he had everything off of his chest, would he carry on as normal? Or suddenly be different? Magnus could only hope Alec didn’t go for the quiet response again. And as he climbed onto the train, he was met with a bright smile and no book this time.   
“Can you believe how quick they clear the train tracks?!” Alec smiled softly as Magnus sat across from him, wrinkling his nose.   
“I know, my nose is so cold it’s completely numb.” Magnus laughed, cupping his hands over his face and blowing against his palms to try and get the hot air to warm his nose. Seeing that smile made the cold weather worth walking through. 

“Well someone’s got a spring in their step!” Ragnor commented as Magnus slid into his chair with a happy noise in his throat.   
“I’m just feeling in a great mood. You know I love the snow so, of course expect a good mood on the morning of the first snowfall.” He smiled, not wanting to blurt out that maybe he’ll be getting his chance with Train Man. Catarina shot him a look that meant she didn’t believe him but she was busy on the phone to a client already so she couldn’t poke and prod. She did try on their lunch break, but Magnus managed to convince her he was telling the truth within about twenty minutes. Catarina did ask how Alec was, Magnus just gave a general answer and shrugged it off. 

The train ride home was just the same as the morning, back to chatting back and forth about their day and plans for the evening. Magnus was so happy to have regular Alec back again, even if he did know that his head was in a bit of chaos at the moment; Alec seemed more relaxed after telling Magnus his thoughts, even smiling a little more than before.

* * *

 

As November crawled past, the snow was on and off. And it wasn’t long before the Christmas decorations started popping up in stores, the movie channels started showing Christmas movies and even stores started playing Christmas songs. It wasn’t that Magnus disliked Christmas, it was just hard since it was a family holiday and his parents were across the country so he couldn’t see them. Although they had promised to make it over next year, Magnus wasn’t holding his breath. Besides there was a more recent event about to occur. His birthday was looming again, even if it only felt like a matter of weeks since it was his last birthday - and the day that finally started the friendship with Alec. Part of him wondered what Alec did with that note. But the pessimistic part of his brain said it probably went in the bin after copying down Magnus's email address.   
“Are you doing anything for your birthday this year?” Alec asked one morning, apparently he had remembered the date as well. It was only a week away and Magnus hadn’t really decided what he wanted to do.  
“I don’t know… I was torn between going for a quiet drink with a few people or going into one of the Christmas Markets in New York City. There’s one that has a huge ice rink apparently, mulled wine and such… I’ve always wanted to go.” Magnus mused, tapping his fingers against the table idly. “Wanna join us? Whatever we decide to do? You already met Catarina and Ragnor. It’s not a huge birthday so chances are it would just be food or a movie.” Alec nodded and smiled lightly.   
“Yeah, I don’t see why not. Let me know what the plan is and I’ll join you guys.” Magnus tried, and possibly failed, to hide the huge grin that spread over his lips. More time with Alec, even if it was with other friends as well, was always an exciting idea to Magnus.   
  
So of course, on the night of his birthday, Magnus was worrying about what to put on. He wanted to look breath-taking, not with the intention of confusing the poor man further, but maybe just enough that it would give him a gentle nudge in the direction of figuring out what it was he wanted. The agreement was to meet at an Italian restaurant that Catarina swore was one of the best around, and then just play it by ear. It was a weekday so no one really wanted to be going in to work the following morning with a hangover. Finally settling on his outfit, Magnus grabbed his things and headed out to meet everyone. He agreed to meet Alec outside the restaurant, he figured the taller man didn’t want to be awkwardly sat with the two friends he barely knew yet. Magnus spotted him instantly as he walked over, and boy did Alec scrub up well. He had a smart looking shirt on, and it framed those broad shoulders perfectly as he shrugged his jacket off once he saw Magnus approaching, and dark jeans that made his legs look even longer - if at all possible. Magnus took a moment to admire the man before shaking his head and walking over with a bright smile on his lips.   
“Hey! You made it!” He beamed up at the other man, Alec nodding as he folded his jacket over his arm and smiled back at him.   
“I did. I promised I would. Happy birthday. Again.” He laughed and offered over a slim black gift bag. He’d already wished Magnus a happy birthday on the morning train and handed him a birthday card with a cat on that looked similar to Chairman Meow. “I’m not going to lie, I genuinely didn’t know what to buy so I hope you like it.” Magnus blinked, he genuinely didn’t expect a gift from the other man, his presence alone was enough to make his birthday complete. He carefully pried the bit of tape off of the opening of the bag and peeked inside, grinning as he pulled out a bottle. Jack Daniels ‘Winter Jack’ in it’s limited edition black and white labelling.   
“Oh! Wow. One of the Daniels family I haven’t met yet, thank you Alexander. I really appreciate it.” Alec looked visibly relieved that Magnus liked the gift.   
“Apparently it’s best warmed up. There’s a label with a few serving suggestions.” Magnus gave Alec's arm a squeeze of thanks again before guiding him inside. Of course Catarina made a fuss over them being out in the snow too long and ushered them to sit down. Magnus making a joke about her being mother hen of the group and Alec giving a warm smile and telling her it was sweet she cared so much. Magnus just felt his heart melting all over again.   
  
At first conversation was a little stunted, small talk between reading the menus but by the time they’d all had a glass of wine each and Ragnor had almost punched a waiter in the stomach whilst taking his sweater off; they were all laughing and chatting easily. Alec seemed to slide into the group easily, even joining in with teasing the others and taking it on the chin when jabs were at him. Magnus had to stop himself staring at the man, considering they were sat side-by-side, it was easier but when Alec was explaining something; Magnus would take every second to admire the man before glancing at his friends. Alec was luckily oblivious to this and was genuinely trying to get along with Catarina and Ragnor.   
Magnus slipped away at one point and Catarina took her chance to follow him to the bar under the guise of helping him with drinks.   
“You keep staring you know.” She stated, a slight smile on his lips. “I have never seen you like this Magnus. It’s nice to see. Just don’t get hurt, okay?” She squeezed his hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek before glancing over to see Alec and Ragnor laughing at something. “And he fits right into our little circle. So if nothing else, he’s more eye-candy for our friendship group.” She winked and bumped Magnus's hip with her own before taking two of the drinks to carry back to the table. Magnus smiled to himself and asked the bar staff to add the drinks order to their tables tab before he headed back to join them.  
  
A few drinks were had during dinner, and of course a surprise birthday cake was brought out which had Magnus wanting to crawl under the table and hide as other guests nearby joined in with the singing - of course with the awkward silence at the ‘dear Magnus's part. Magnus hid behind his hands as he laughed, Alec prying them away from his face and throwing an arm around Magnus's shoulders as he sang.   
“Make a wish Magnus!” Ragnor grinned, Magnus glancing up at Alec before making a show of squeezing his eyes shut and pretending to make a big wish before giving a huge puff of breath to blow out the candles. There was an embarrassingly loud cheer and round of applause before the candles were removed and Magnus cut the cake so everyone could have some. The rest was placed in the box and Magnus told the staff to share it amongst themselves. Of course Catarina and Ragnor left first, leaving Alec and Magnus to finish their drinks - Ragnor discretely paying the bill before he left. Magnus only learning of it when he and Alec had gone to see what was left to pay. He sent a quick text that both thanked and scolded Ragnor for doing it before grabbing his gift bags and heading out to go back to the train station.   
“Thank you for coming Alexander. I’ve really enjoyed tonight.” He smiled up at him, Alec nodding and smiling back.   
“Thanks for inviting me, those two are really great and seem so easy to get along with.”   
“Some people aren’t sure how to take Ragnor. Something about that dry humor of his that makes people question if he’s being mean or just joking. But you seemed to get along with him quite well.” Alec chuckled.   
“He caught me off-guard a couple of times but… I eventually figured that’s just how he is.” Magnus smiled softly, patting Alec's arm gently as he waited with him for his train home. They chatted back and forth before the train came, Magnus tugging Alec down for a hug before he stepped back with a grin.   
“See you in the morning.” He laughed as Alec waved and stepped onto the train, squeezing past some teens to grab a seat. Magnus watched as the train pulled off before he eventually turned to head back to his own home, a stupid smile on his lips that was partially from the wine and partially from the lingering smell of Alec's aftershave that seemed to have attached itself to his scarf from that brief hug.  
  
The following morning's train ride consisted of Magnus telling Alec how _amazing_ that Winter Jack was, and how it was even better once he finally managed to figure out how to warm it up. Alec said he was glad the gift went down well and joked maybe he could put that in his hot cocoa next time instead. Now that was a genius idea and Magnus promised to let Alec know exactly how it tasted once he tried it. Magnus knew this crush was getting worse instead of better, but their conversation from weeks before was still fanning the flames of hope in his heart. Besides, Alec was so relaxing to be around.   
At work Catarina was asking how the rest of the evening had gone, Magnus just smiled softly and told her it was lovely, thanking them both for making Alec feel welcome. Of course Ragnor made a vague joke about Alec's accent to which Magnus rolled his eyes - but he smiled again when both of his best friends said they liked Alec and would be happy to have his company again in future. As important as Alec was becoming to Magnus, if his friends didn’t approve, it would cause a lot of unnecessary upset. At least this made life easier, and he couldn’t wait to tell Alec his friends thought so highly of him.   
  
However, by the train ride home, Alec seemed a little off again. Like something was bugging him once more, but Magnus knew now to wait until the other came to him to open his mind. Pushing him only upset Alec more. He clearly was a guy who liked to think things through thoroughly before voicing them. They still chatted idly, Alec telling Magnus how his parents were coming to visit for the weekend and how he wasn't looking forward to explaining the breakup.    
"But on the other hand, I know it means mom will make some killer comfort food for me so... it's not all bad, y'know?" He laughed, Magnus chuckling along with him. Picturing Alec being smothered and surrounded by a tonne of home cooked meals to make him feel better.  Maybe even a big blanket and fluffy slippers his mother forced on him.  
"Well if you struggle to eat it all, you know how to get to mine. Just so you know." He laughed, he missed home cooked meals – living alone had its perks but it meant that he always cooked for himself, never came home to dinner waiting as a surprise. The only surprise he'd had recently upon arriving home was that Chairman Meow had helped himself to a whole packet of cat treats and proceeded to vomit on the sofa. Alec nodded and gave him a thumbs up, apologising as his phone rang – his parents had apparently arrived early. Magnus had to laugh as Alec put his head against his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose and repeated that he definitely had told them he wouldn't be home until 6:30 at the earliest and telling his mom to check her texts more often. Eventually they agreed to wait in a cafe across the street and hung up.   
"Parents, hmm?" Magnus chuckled as Alec made a noise of agreement and shoved his phone into his pocket. As it got to Magnus's stop, he went to get up and accidentally knocked his bag onto the floor; of course, it was open so his stuff spilled out. He groaned and crouched down to pick it all up. Alec helping him with a laugh and a bit of a tease as he gathered anything that had fallen closer to him. Magnus held the bag open as Alec stuffed everything in. He thanked him and gave a wave before heading off of the train and made his way home.    
  
It wasn't until later that evening, when Magnus couldn't find his wallet to order take-out for himself, that he tipped his bag upside down to see if it was in there and he found something he definitely hadn’t put in his bag himself. A note. It was a little crumpled from being shoved in Magnus's bag, but the handwriting showing through the back of the paper was definitely the same as the writing on one of his birthday cards. His favourite one of course.  
"Well that wasn't there before." He frowned softly, picking it up from its place on the table, turning it over in his hands. "Surely it isn't..." He knew talking to himself made no sense, he just needed to open it. Magnus could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he read over the note.  

_ 'Magnus. I took a leaf out of your book and decided to sneak you a note! I know I said I needed time to figure out my head, but you definitely help. If you think it's too soon, then feel free to ignore this note and pretend you didn't find it. But, I really want to take you out one evening. Test the waters… I know that sounds like a horrible way of wording it but… there is lack of a better phrase. Please don't think of this as me using you to straighten my thoughts, I really genuinely want this. Just let me know, whenever you're ready.'  _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus must have read the note at least five times, his heart in his throat as he took in what was in his hands. Alec was actually asking him on a date? Was it too soon to go on a date? Alec didn’t seem the type to play around with other people's feelings, especially with how lost he’d seemed as he was coming to realise he probably wasn’t actually straight. Was Magnus finally getting his chance? His hands trembled slightly as he picked up his phone and opened his inbox to text Alec. But what did he say?   
Pacing the apartment, Magnus wrote and deleted about six different text messages before he tossed his phone aside and decided to go pick up some food. Get some fresh air and try to word a response that wasn’t just an incoherent babble followed by ‘hell yes I’ll go on a date with you!’. He grabbed his things and headed out to the nearby pizza place. While waiting for his order, he tried a few more times to give a coherent reply. In the end he opted for saying he found the note, make a quip about Alec being sneaky, and then just say how he would absolutely love to go on a date with the other man. He hit send and shoved his phone into his pocket like he was afraid to see the reply when it came. Luckily he had to carry his food with both hands, so when his phone vibrated; he couldn’t check just yet.  
However once he got back, he tugged open the pizza box and grabbed his phone to see the reply. Alec apparently hadn’t expected a reply so soon, but he was happy and soon they were slowly texting back and forth, trying to arrange what day would be best. Alec's parents would be going home Monday night but he would be free after that, so they agreed to go the following Friday. Their text exchange ended after Alec promised to explain why he’d done what he did on their date and then said he had to go help his mother figure out how to use the SmartTV. Magnus was literally dancing with Chairman Meow after tossing his phone aside, the grin on his face and the excitement in his heart was intoxicating.  
  
“Woah...say that again?” Catarina stared at Magnus in disbelief when he told her the reason for the goofy grin on his face.   
“Alec asked me out on a date. It’s a little private and such but… he is questioning things and genuinely wants to do this.” He nodded, pushing his food around the tupperware container with a little hum. “I know that sounds like a terrible explanation but, I couldn’t tell you when he admitted it to me because it’s not my place to share that kind of information.” Catarina squinted at him a little but shook her head and took his word for it.   
“If he hurts you, I don’t care how broad, tall and handsome he is. I will snap him.” She laughed, shaking her fist. Magnus took her hand and kissed the back of it before promising if he hurt Magnus, he’d let Catarina know she could polish off her knuckle dusters.  She watched him for a moment before petting his shoulder gently.   
“The way you looked at him on your birthday tells me you care a lot… I trust you know what you’re doing Magnus.” She nodded, heading off to go back to work while Magnus finished his food and wondered what Alec might like to do on the date. Alec hadn’t been on the train that morning so he couldn’t ask - and he couldn’t exactly call since he knew Alec had the day off to spend the last few hours with his parents before they went home.  
  
The week seemed to go so slowly in the build-up to their date. Magnus kept trying to pry from Alec what he had planned but all he got told was to meet Alec on the train like their morning journeys. They agreed on a time, checking the app for the train times to make sure they’d both be on the same train. Magnus was still curious as to where Alec suddenly got his courage from but, he made a mental promise to not push the man and ruin their first date. On the Friday evening train home, both men seemed to be grinning at each other and giving off the same excited vibe. Magnus go off of the train with a promise to be back on at their agreed time and all but ran home. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect. At least there was no need to worry about clothing choice since it was quite cold outside so whatever he chose would be hidden beneath his thick woolen coat. He didn’t get anything to eat, just in case Alec planned for them to eat while they were out. In his excitement, Magnus found himself ready to go about half an hour early. So he replied to Catarinas ‘good luck!’ text and made sure Chairman Meow was properly fed before he decided to head out and have a steady walk to the train station. His heart was hammering in his chest as he made his way there. He hadn’t been this nervous for a date in a long, long time.   
As the train pulled in, Magnus headed on and took his seat - this time beside Alec.   
“You look good.” He beamed up at him, Alec laughing softly and gave a soft thanks. “So… where are we going?” Magnus tried, surely Alec had to tell him now they were on their way, right? Instead he was met with a playful grin.   
“You’ll see.”  
  
The train ride was full of chatter, that hint of nervousness to Alec's voice fading as they relaxed and enjoyed being together without work being in the way. Magnus tried to guess a couple of places along the way, getting each guess wrong and the sparkle of amusement in Alec's eye was just too adorable to not keep trying.   
Once they got off the train, Alec lead Magnus along a few streets before it dawned on the man where they were going. The smell was unmistakable, the sounds of chatter and laughter and Christmas music - Alec had brought him to the Christmas Market.   
“Well… I remember you saying that you really wanted to come here when I asked what the plan was for your birthday… So I kept it in mind when I asked you out.” Alec admitted softly, glancing at Magnus who was beaming like a child going in to Disneyland.   
“Alexander… this is perfect. Thank you.” Magnus smiled and took a few photos of the lights and the stalls with a happy noise in his throat. They headed in, sticking close together in the busy crowd, and took a peek at the different stalls. Handmade gifts, snacks, clothing stalls, International stalls and many other things. They sampled some of the different snacks as they walked around, Magnus making a mental note of anything Alec’s gaze lingered on so he had an idea for a Christmas gift. Soon the smell of mulled wine caught Magnus’s attention and they agreed it was a good idea to get some, for the purpose of warming up of course. They queued for a little while, apparently other people had the same idea and just got a small mug each.   
“Let’s find somewhere to stand where we won’t get knocked and spill this all down ourselves.” Magnus suggested, Alec nodded and followed the other man.  
Finding a spot to stand in, Magnus wrapped his cold fingers around the warm plastic mug and took a small sip. It instantly warmed him and he smiled, glancing over to see Alec's reaction – the man wrinkled his nose at the initial taste but took a second sip and seemed to enjoy the it that time.    
"So... can I ask... why you asked me out?" Magnus tried, keeping his voice low so they could talk amongst themselves. Alec paused and glanced at the mug in his hands then up at the ice skaters gliding around the ice rink in front of them.    
"Well. I've been thinking about it all... everything you made me think and feel. And looking into past things. I think I'm gay Magnus." He glanced down at the other man, Magnus watching him.    
"Oh? Not that I'm one to judge someone but... what makes you think that?" He watched Alec with a smile, Alec's cheeks flushed a little as he let out a breath that was visible in the cold air.    
"Looking back. I never dated anyone before Lydia. And I didn't chase her, she approached me. I was getting a lot of pressure from my parents to find someone and I figured, she's pretty. Why not? So we went on a few dates, she made me laugh and we got along. I thought that's all a relationship was... But something was always missing somehow. And then, when we spoke on the train and suddenly there was all these flutterings in my stomach and weird pangs in my chest whenever you smiled." Alec paused to sip his drink again, accompanied by another wrinkle of his nose. "And when I thought about high school. I don't recall a real crush so to speak. But there was a guy in my class, Jace Herondale. Typical jock pretty boy type. And now I think about it, I realise I spent half of my school life trying to get his attention. At the time, I never pegged it as a crush but now I look back on it. It must be that." Magnus squinted a little as he listened to Alec.  “Plus, when I spoke with my mother this weekend… she said she’d always had a feeling even though I never gave any sign, mother's instinct she said.”  
"Wait... Did you and Lydia not sleep together? Because surely that would help tell you?" Alec's cheeks flushed even darker red at the question and he coughed a little, looking away.    
"No. We were waiting till marriage... that's why the affair hurt. But, now I realise I was relieved to be single again. And instantly I thought of you." Magnus laughed a little, glancing around before leaning up to press a kiss to one of Alec's red cheeks.    
"I'm glad you finally got it figured out, before you ended up married to her or something and realise then you're gay. That would have been awkward." He laughed softly, Alec humming as he glanced at his drink again, a hint of a smile on his lips. Magnus tilted his head curiously, leaning to look up at that handsome face. "What? What's that smile for?"   
"I feel... so much better finally getting out in the open." Alec replied, standing up straight and taking an inhale of cool night air. "I'm gay. And I have finally figured it out, and I feel so much better for it." Magnus smiled and linked his arm through Alec's, resting against him slightly. He felt proud that he'd helped the other man figure himself out; even if he was resisting teasing him a little and asking if Alec was a virgin. He was just happy that Alec could finally speak proudly and know what his heart wanted.    
They drank their wine and dumped the empty cups before Magnus took Alec's jacket sleeve in his fist and pulled him back towards the ice rink.    
"Let's go ice skating? I've always wanted to do it!" He smiled, Alec just giving a warm smile in response and nodding, pulling out a few notes to rent ice skates. Magnus had tried to protest Alec paying but the taller man insisted 'I asked you out, so I'm paying' and gave Magnus one of those heart stopping smiles before going to sit down to put the skates on. What a better excuse to hold Alec's hand than be on the ice. Although after getting onto the ice, Alec was a little like Bambi.    
"So those long legs do have their downside, huh?" Magnus teased and offered out a hand to Alec, which was taken after a moment's hesitation – and his free hand clinging to the side of the rink. Rather than a leisurely skate, it turned into Magnus trying to teach Alec how to do it. But it meant holding those hands even longer. Eventually they found a rhythm and were doing laps side-by-side without Alec clinging to the safety barrier.  They were on the ice for a little under an hour before Magnus suggested they grab crepes to warm them back up; once they had their normal shoes back on and were heading through the crowd, Magnus reached to link his arm through Alec's again. The taller man glancing down at the hand on his arm but he never said anything or pulled away. It was busy anyway so it gave Magnus a good excuse to cling to Alec under the guise of not getting separated.    
Once they had their crepes, Alec picked up a little treat for Chairman Meow and pushed it in Magnus's jacket pocket with a sheepish grin before they started heading back to check out the stalls they hadn’t seen. Once the overly sweet crepes were eaten, Magnus let his arm slip slightly to let Alec move away if he wanted. Instead of their arms moving away, suddenly there were fingers laced with his own and a pink flush on Alec's face. Magnus's heart fluttered and he stared at Alec for a moment before he smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.  He tossed his napkin in the nearest bin as they rounded the end of a row of market stalls to walk along the other ones they hadn’t seen yet. Passing a stall with little handmade keychains on, Alec tugged him over to have a look what they had on offer. Magnus picking up a few different ones as Alec let go of his hand to peek at some on the other end of the stall. He debated picking up a little something for Catarina to put aside for Christmas but he wasn’t sure which. He was looking at a little wooden fox when a hand slipped into his own again, Magnus jumping a little before his brain registered it was Alec coming back.   
“See anything you like?” He asked, Magnus opening his mouth to say ‘ you’ before he just smiled and made a general gesture at a few different ones. They lingered a little longer before moving to look at other stalls, Alec spotting some wooden toy that reminded him of one he had as a kid, telling a story of his little sister accidentally smacking him in the face with it when they were fighting over who’s go it was with it, and that’s how he earned the little scar in his eyebrow.  
  
"Did you want me to walk you home?" Magnus teased gently as they stood waiting for the train, Alec laughing and shaking his head.    
"Well that seems silly. To miss your stop, take me home and then come back again." Magnus smiled, his thumb subtly rubbing along Alec's knuckles. His heart was doing that weird twist and jump thing again as he noticed the smile on Alec’s face, and he couldn’t help but feel a little smug that he was the cause for that smile.   
“Well… thank you for an amazing evening. I have had such a good time with you.” Magnus nodded, Alec turning to look at him with another smile on his face.   
“I was scared you’d say no. That it was too soon and you’d worry I was just using you to figure myself out. But, then you said yes and everything just felt… right.” Magnus smiled back at the taller man, giving his hand a little squeeze.   
“How could I say no? Ever since I first asked you out, my crush hasn’t died even in the slightest.” He admitted.   
“I still have it.” Magnus blinked, confused by Alec’s words for a moment.   
“Still have what?” He asked, watching as Alec let go of his hand to reach in his pocket and get his wallet out, pulling out a little folded up note from behind his bank card.   
“Your note. I couldn’t just throw it away… It was such an interesting way of being asked out and seemed really sweet.” Now it was Magnus’s turn to go a little red, hiding his face against the collar of his coat.   
“Well. I wasn’t expecting that Alexander.” He smiled, watching as the note was carefully put back and his wallet returned to his pocket. Magnus hummed and moved to stand in front of Alec, reaching to hold both of his hands in his own. “So… do you think you’d like to do this again?”   
“Definitely.” Alec smiled. “Just… bear with me while I find my feet. Things will be really slow at first.” Magnus nodded, lifting one of Alec’s hands to his lips and pressing a little kiss to his knuckles.   
“I can wait for you.” He replied softly, Alec watching the lips on his hand before he reached to pull Magnus close against him; surprising Magnus as he wrapped him up in a tight hug.   
“Thank you.” He whispered against Magnus’s hair, just holding him close for a moment. Magnus could feel those butterflies again as he breathed in the scent of Alec and held him close.   
  


* * *

 

By the time Magnus got home, he was literally dancing his way along the hallway to his apartment. His fingers tingled from holding Alec’s hand all the way to his train station and he could still feel how it felt to be in his arms. He let himself into his apartment and took a moment to catch his breath, a smile practically glued to his face. Admittedly, Magnus had had to hold himself back from kissing Alec during that hug. But he had literally just promised to wait and take things slow; Alec was just learning to accept who he was and Magnus didn’t want to seem as though he was taking advantage of the other man. He let out a breath and pushed himself up to go and get himself showered and ready to curl up in bed, giving Chairman Meow an exaggerated kiss to the top of his head as he passed the sleeping feline.  
  
When he got out of the shower, Magnus noticed his phone was giving the notification light again. He rolled his eyes and just knew it was Catarina wanting any and all details of the date. Which was right and he replied he’d go over and see her the following day. But there was a second text that had arrived moments before Catarinas.   
‘ _I had so much fun tonight. I don’t know if it’s usual ‘date protocol’ to text the same night but, I really wanted to. Thank you for everything Magnus. I mean it. I can’t wait for our next date.’  
  
_ Magnus smiled, imagining Alec had sat debating whether or not to hit send for a while before just doing it anyway. Of course he replied, his heart so light and warm that Alec was interested in him; after his initial rejection over a year ago, Magnus had resigned himself to just being the man’s friend. But, date two was already confirmed and, Magnus hoped, many more after that.  
  
Saturday afternoon, Magnus went over to meet Catarina at a little cafe between their apartments, as promised. That smile was still playing on his lips and he just felt __amazing. Catarina commented on how he seemed to almost be glowing and sparkling in his happiness.   
“I am guessing the date went well then?” She asked, sliding over a piece of cake she’d bought for Magnus. He smiled and nodded, taking it and humming happily.   
“Very much so. He took me to a huge Christmas market, we went ice skating, held hands, had mulled wine…” He tried to not gush too much but he couldn’t help it - once the can of worms was opened, there was no stopping it.   
“He was holding your hand? He only just figured out he likes men and he was okay with holding your hand?” Magnus blinked, nodding as he swallowed a mouthful of cake.   
“Well, at first it was on the ice rink and he hesitated at first. But then, we linked arms as we walked; and when I went to let go, he took hold of my hand.” Catarina nodded, giving a little smile. “Do not worry Catarina, we didn’t go and get married or plan to adopt a baby. He just felt brave enough to hold my hand and I loved it.”   
“I know Magnus, but I know how much you like this guy. I’m just worried that… what if he changes his mind? Or meets someone else? Then what?” Magnus rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat as he studied his friend. He had known Catarina far longer than he knew any of his other friends, and he knew she had a protective streak; but sometimes it could be a little irrational.   
“Catarina. Seriously. I don’t think he’ll do that. He was really nervous and my gut tells me this is genuine. Be happy that fine man will one day be mine.” He nudged her knee gently with his own as he managed to pull a laugh from her.   
“I admit I’m a little jealous… he is beautiful Magnus. You really know how to pick the good ones.” She replied, Magnus giving a playful smile and shrugging his shoulders.   
“What can I say? I have excellent taste.” Catarina paused, perking one eyebrow.   
“Oh? Do we need to discuss Camille?” Magnus shot her a stare that could kill and shook his head.   
“Okay, low blow. She… was different.” He pointed out, sitting back in his seat. It didn’t take long before he was firing off Catarina’s bad taste in men back at her, resulting in her stealing the last mouthful of cake in retaliation.   
  
After he left Catarina, Magnus found himself wandering a bookstore to kill some time. His mood was still incredibly high and he was smiling to himself as he thumbed through a few different books. He picked out a few that made him think of Alec or more, ones he thought Alec might like. He didn’t want to go overboard considering they’d only been on one date - but he figured that considering how their friendship was going, some little cookies just wouldn’t seem as good of a gift this year. He never actually picked anything out but, he left with a few ideas. It was snowing lightly again as he started his journey home again, there were signs advertising ‘Eat breakfast here with Santa!’ for about three different cafes. He did like the Christmas cheer, and since it was so close he could walk and admire the lights and shop windows painted up like some sort of competition was going on amongst them. Magnus was pretty sure there was nothing that could bring his mood down now - unless of course, Lydia turned up and did something crazy like kidnap Alec. But considering she was the one who cheated and left, he really couldn’t picture that happening. Spotting a little butterfly keyring on display in a little quirky shop, it wasn’t huge, but it was handmade out of royal blue felt with purple decoration on the wings, with a hint of reds and yellows in fabric paint. Magnus paused and couldn’t help but think of Alec. The man was blossoming into who he really was inside and Magnus thought a butterfly was a pretty good representation. A little cheesy but, Magnus walked straight in and bought the keyring. Stuffing it in his pocket so he could give it to Alec on the train on Monday. He was trying to not get too carried away, but he wanted to shower Alec in little gifts and encouragement that everything would fall into place.  
  
By the time Monday rolled around, Magnus still felt incredibly happy. Like there was sunshine in his heart and nothing could ruin his mood. Even the heavy snow meaning he had to leave for work a little earlier than usual didn’t deter him. Especially not when he boarded the train and was greeted with a shy smile as he slid into the seat across from Alec.   
“I know it might seem a little weird but I got you something.” He smiled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the little butterfly keyring, sliding it over the table to Alec. Alec blinked at it, picked it up and turned it over in his hands before he smiled at Magnus.   
“It’s so cute… but… can I ask why?” Magnus laughed, rubbing his cheek; embarrassed at his own cheesiness.   
“Ah… it made me think of you. Starting to blossom into a beautiful gay butterfly.” He teased gently before he hummed. “But that’s sort of truly why I picked it. You’re becoming who you were meant to become and it’s making you even more beautiful… if that were at all possible.” He admitted, watching Alecs reaction; the other man reaching in his pocket for his keys and added the butterfly on.   
“Thank you Magnus. It’s lovely.” Alec smiled, dangling the keys to admire the butterfly before he reached to rest his hand over Magnus’s. There it was again, that warm tingle whenever Alec touched him. There was a comfortable quiet between them - neither moving their hands away - before they started chatting idly back and forth again. Even with the little hand-holding and their date, they managed to chat as normal.   
“So… can I ask if you’d be free for dinner next week? I am not the best chef, but my lasagna has been known to silence and appease even the fussiest eaters.” Magnus puffed out his chest in mock pride as Alec laughed, pretending to think about it for a moment before he smiled.   
“I think something can be arranged.” He nodded, stroking the back of Magnus’s hand. Magnus beamed happily and glanced around before he lifted Alecs hand and kissed his knuckles gently.   
“If I’m pushing too much, tell me, okay? I won’t take it personally if you say no to a date.” Alec laughed, loosely linking their fingers together.   
“I promise, I would say no if I was uncomfortable.” He nodded, using his free hand to draw a cross over his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the time the Christmas holidays came around, Alec and Magnus had been on a couple more dates and Alec had even joined Magnus out for drinks with Catarina and Ragnor again; then the week after he’d invited Magnus to come and meet some of his friends. Things were still going slowly, just shy hand-holding every now and then, and each date always ended with hugs. Magnus wanted nothing more than to kiss Alec and for things to progress more but; he was still being patient and waiting for him. It had only been a couple of months since Alec had started to realise what was really in his heart.   
For once Magnus was slightly unhappy about being broken up from work, it meant for two weeks, there’d be no morning train rides with Alec. Admiring the other man and flirting subtly during their conversations. But on the last train ride home, Alec had asked Magnus if they could meet up during their time off. Of course, Magnus agreed almost instantly, followed by asking Alec if he wanted to join him for New Year’s Eve. A perfect way to bring in the new year, with the man he had admired for a long time and was finally slowly getting closer and closer to.   
They exchanged gifts on that train ride, Alec had bought Magnus the little wooden fox he’d been admiring at the Christmas market, along with a book - a Dean Koontz supernatural novel, apparently it was one of Alec’s favourites and he wanted to share his love of the author with Magnus. Magnus himself had bought Alec some aftershave and a new scarf since his own looked a little thin in Magnus’s eyes. This new one was a thick knitted one, black with a hint of silver in the wool. The smile on the man’s face was heartwarming, instantly wrapping the new scarf around his neck and burying his nose into it with a hum, telling Magnus how he loved it and would always use it.   
  
The snow seemed to come heavier the next morning, Magnus excited for the idea that it might prompt a white Christmas. He was heading to Ragnor's on Christmas day itself, but he was going to have his usual video call with his parents on Christmas Eve. Luckily his Christmas break started on the 21st so he could have a few days relaxing before the chaos of Christmas really started. His first day was spent lazing in the apartment with Chairman Meow. The first time in forever that Magnus had spent the day lounging in pajama pants and watching as many cheesy Christmas movies as possible. After a while they all had the same storyline, lonely people finding love on Christmas and unemployed people finding jobs. Eventually it became a game of guess what will happen by the end of the movie. He’d text Alec sporadically through the day, not wanting to be clingy - but he had a feeling that wouldn’t happen since Alec was pretty quick at replying. Apparently he’d slept in until about midday then done some Christmas shopping. It was like they were dating without putting official labels on it; just with the addition of Magnus worrying Alec might meet someone while still finding his feet. But he seemed only interested in Magnus.  
  
The day before Christmas Eve, Alec called and invited Magnus to meet him for a pre-christmas drink. Explaining he’d be busy taking his parents to the airport on Christmas Eve so he possibly wouldn’t see Magnus until after Christmas. Of course Magnus immediately agreed and said he’d travel to meet Alec this time since Alec seemed to the travelling most of the time. Luckily the snow wasn’t so bad the trains weren’t running, so they agreed to meet at 8pm at the train station. Once he hung up the phone, Magnus grinned to himself, maybe tonight he’d finally get that kiss he was craving.  
He killed time in the afternoon by buying a few bits to take to Ragnor's place with him on Christmas day - the perk of being close friends with other people who’s parents also lived too far away to celebrate Christmas together was that he never spent Christmas day alone. Not that he minded, his parents visited one Christmas every few years or Magnus would go to them - depending on work and such. He wrapped gifts for his friends, and a couple for Chairman Meow, before putting them under his little Christmas tree and heading off to start getting ready. He was debating an embarrassing Christmas sweater since Alec had poked fun at his Halloween sweaters, but this was a date. Plus he didn’t know if Alec meant going to a club for drinks, or just a local bar. Either option would be busy given the date and the fact that there were a lot of staff nights happening in the last few days before Christmas. And it was a date, he wanted to look his best for Alec. Peacocking as Catarina so lovingly called it every time Magnus preened for his time with Alec. He opted for dark jeans and a dress shirt, smart but casual. He had his thick coat on as well just in case and he spent a little while styling himself. He made sure Chairman Meow had a lot of food before he left, since he wasn’t sure what time he’d be back and the old cat liked to snack on and off until the early hours.   
  
His train arrived a little later than anticipated so he let Alec know, not wanting the man to stand in the freezing cold. But he somehow arrived only five minutes later than their agreed time. It took a moment or two of scanning the throngs of people before he spotted the tall man, a smile played over his lips as he headed over.   
“I am so sorry. I hope you weren’t waiting long?” Magnus gave an apologetic smile and reached to squeeze Alec’s hand gently.   
“Well not too long but I can’t feel my toes right now.” Was his teasing reply as Magnus looked momentarily concerned before he just shook his head, noticing the scarf he had bought Alec was around his neck he couldn’t help but smile fondly.   
“Okay mister if you’re gonna tease like that, let’s get you inside somewhere warm and some alcohol in you. Lead the way!” Magnus smiled and gestured for Alec to show him where to go, the taller man taking Magnus’s hand out of habit now and lacing their fingers together. They walked along the street, clearly this place was busy since the snow was pretty much slush and water by now. At least it deterred Magnus from trying to throw a snowball at Alec for the sake of being childish. Weaving through the crowds, Magnus stuck as close to Alec as he could do. They couldn’t really talk much since Magnus was pretty much walking behind Alec but he didn’t mind, their hands were pretty much glued together anyway.  
  
They didn’t walk too far, which was lucky incase Magnus had a little too much and would struggle to make the last train. Although he figured a taxi wouldn’t be _too_ expensive. Leading Magnus into a small bar, Alec headed over to try and locate an empty table in the masses of people. Unfortunately there didn’t seem to be one so they just sidled up to a less busy standing table. Alec went to the bar first, insisting on paying the first round. Magnus just asked for ‘any kind of cocktail, bonus points if it’s Christmas themed’ before he glanced at the couple of friends they’d joined. One of the girls clearly checking Alec out. He felt a little twinge of possessiveness in his stomach but when he caught her eye, he just smiled softly and turned to look where Alec was. Alec seemed to sense him looking and looked over his shoulder and gave a smile before turning his attention back to the bar tender.   
“Oh did you see that smile…” The girl cooed to her friends, Magnus glancing at them again. The girl closest to him gave her friend a frown.   
“He’s clearly with his boyfriend, don’t be like that.” She turned to Magnus with a smile. “Sorry about my friend, she’s recently single.” Magnus just smiled back at her with a ‘don’t worry about it’ reply but didn’t correct them on their non-dating status. When Alec came back, the ogling girl suddenly turned to face her friends properly. Alec non the wiser to the situation as he handed Magnus his drink.   
“Apparently it’s made with peppermint vodka so… I guess that’s Christmassy?” He laughed, rubbing at his chin. Magnus thanked him and took a sip with a smile and exaggerated ‘ah’ sound.   
“It’s like Christmas in a glass, thank you Alexander.” He nodded, leaning against the table as he looked up at Alec, the girls forgotten about for now since all Magnus could focus on was Alec. Alec had opted for a light ale, apparently he wasn’t a heavy drinker since he didn’t like the taste of most drinks really. But apparently he’d found this bar did one ale he could stomach - and it didn’t make his breath smell like most beers and ales did to people. The music was lowered to background music, considering there was a lot of people milling around; the noise level wasn’t too high. They could talk without yelling at each other or having to lean in and yell in each others ears. Instead they could chat casually, Magnus resting a hand against Alec’s forearm as he listened to the man speaking. He could listen to that soft accent for hours, drinking in every word no matter what he said. His heart was fluttering in that same way it usually did, his gaze dropping to those lips when Alec took a sip and licked his lips. Magnus had to clear his throat and force himself to look away to pick his own glass up and take a sip with a little hum.   
“Did your parents ask about your scarf?” He asked curiously, Alec’s parents seemed to be hovering around a lot since his break-up, but since his mom and Alec had had the little chat about Alec’s sexuality - he figured they might know something. Alec glanced at the tail-end of the scarf dangling from his pocket with a hum.   
“They did. I told them someone very important to me gave it to me but they weren’t allowed to scold me for opening a Christmas present early.” He laughed, Magnus laughing along with him.   
“Can I ask why you’re taking them to the airport tomorrow? Or was that an excuse to see me?” Magnus teased, dark eyes watching Alec over the rim of his glass as he took another drink.   
“Oh! They’re visiting my sister Isabelle for Christmas. She’s studying abroad so they promised to spend Christmas with her. So they’re leaving midday tomorrow to hopefully get there late Christmas Eve when they land. I can’t remember exactly where Izzy is studying right now but, it can’t be the other side of the world otherwise they’d have left tonight.” He nodded, Magnus smiling softly.   
“I bet she has the good genetics as well. I can imagine someone as handsome as you having an equally as beautiful sister.” Magnus grinned, Alec making a noise and pretending to scold Magnus into not even considering trading him in for Izzy. Magnus laughed, kissed his cheek and promised not to before heading off to get another round of drinks.   
By the time he came back, the girls were gone and Alec was looking a little bewildered. Magnus glanced around and slid the beer over to the man.  
“Are you okay?” He asked softly, reaching to squeeze the man’s wrist gently. Alec blinked and gave a little smile, watching Magnus.   
“Those girls… The shorter of the three patted my shoulder and said ‘man your boyfriend is super lucky. If you change your mind, I’ll be around’ before leaving.” Magnus’s eyes went wide, wondering what Alec thought of the word ‘boyfriend’ being thrown around. He chuckled and sipped his own drink before tilting his head, trying to keep his cool.   
“What did you say?” Alec flushed a little pink as he shrugged a shoulder and glanced at Magnus.   
“I just told her I was lucky and I wouldn’t change my mind. Is that weird? Should I have corrected her?” Magnus laughed brightly and shook his head, them both going along with the lie was far too amusing - so he admitted they’d done something similar to him earlier to which Alec relaxed a little then burst out laughing.  And after that, the topic seemed to be dropped and they carried on talking about other things. Magnus really curious about Alec’s sister since he only knew the story of her scarring Alec’s eyebrow and now that she studied abroad. Apparently she was a terrible cook and was very comfortable in herself, but in a non-arrogant way. Alec promised to introduce them once she was back in the city. The conversation then turned to Magnus being an only child and comparing growing up alone to growing up as a big brother. Every conversation always seemed so natural and easy with Alec, Magnus felt he could tell him any and all secrets and the man wouldn’t judge, it would only bring them that bit closer. They finished their drinks just as a rowdy group of people joined them at the bar; apparently another work night-out judging by the matching elf costumes and silly name-badges. Plus their ‘boss’ was in a Santa onesie with ‘the boss’ printed on a Santa hat.   
“There’s a silly little pop-up bar around the corner. It’s Christmas themed but outside, depends how easily you get cold?” Alec suggested, Magnus shrugging a shoulder and gave a smile.   
“I’m happy to try it! We can always find somewhere warmer if it’s not for us!” He finished his drink, Alec following suit before they headed out.   
The pop-up bar was no bigger than a campervan, but they had tables and chairs set out around it under a canopy so the seating wasn’t covered in snow. The staff all had Christmas sweaters on, hats, earmuffs and any other silly Christmas gimmick stuff they could get away with - one girl even had elf ears on, realistic looking ones at that. They ordered mulled wine, a quiet nod to their first ever date and found a table that wasn’t too close to the little speakers blaring out ‘I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday’ a little louder than the bar had done. But Magnus guessed it was an attraction technique, and it seemed to be working since the place was pretty busy. Most people having one drink and moving on but Magnus was enjoying it, his fingers slowly warming up against the mug he held; mentally scolding himself for forgetting a hat or scarf. But he was happy admiring Alec in his scarf.   
“This was a good idea! We can talk easier, watch the little snowflakes falling and enjoy a drink without worrying someone will barge into us and spill it everywhere.” Magnus chuckled softly, Alec nodding in agreement; sipping his drink and giving that cute little wrinkle of his nose at the initial taste. Commenting he liked it but that first sip always made his nose feel funny. They fell into a comfortable quiet as they both found themselves people-watching before Alec glanced at Magnus.   
“Lydia text me the other day… The guy she was cheating on me with? He did the same thing to her. Found someone else and cheated on her.” Alec shook his head a little, scoffing at the audacity of her to dare text him like he’d instantly forgive and take her back.  
“Oh? What did you say?” Magnus was genuinely curious, not that he thought Alec would take the woman back after everything - especially not now Alec knew in his heart that he was gay.   
“I told her that’s not my problem but at least now she knows the sting of it. Followed by asking her politely to never contact me again.” Alec laughed a little, Magnus pretending to fall backwards slightly.   
“Wow! Mister nice guy said that? I’m impressed Alexander! Go you!” He laughed, Alec swatting at his shoulder and shaking his head.   
“I can hold my own if I need to! I’m not a pushover.” He scoffed, making a face as Magnus carried on laughing before he patted Alec’s chest.   
“I’m teasing. But I’m proud of you for that response. Last time an ex did that to me, I tried to help her and ended up getting insulted and… well let’s say never again will I try to help an ex under the guise of friendship.” He rolled his eyes, Alec being prompted to ask questions about Magnus’s exes; to which Magnus replied with honesty, watching the surprise in Alec’s face as he spoke of the crazier ones and swearing he was telling the truth. Especially when it came to the crazy obsessive ex from about five years ago, but he reassured Alec that Camille moved to London and he hadn’t heard from her since their last interaction. They had one more drink in the little bar before deciding to call it a night. Alec walked Magnus to the train station and wrapped the smaller man up in a tight hug, nuzzling into his fluffy hair with a content sigh.   
“Have a great Christmas, okay? Feel free to drunk dial me.” Magnus teased as he stepped back, caught off-guard by a soft kiss to his cheek.   
“Same goes to you. Let me know when you get home, okay?” Alec smiled, running a hand through Magnus’s hair as he watched him for a moment before, much to Magnus’s disappointment, he stepped back to let Magnus get on the train. Magnus lingered a moment, lifting Alec’s hand to kiss his knuckles gently before he turned to get onto the train home. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t kicking himself for not just taking his chance to lean in for a kiss. But he didn’t want to startle Alec or spook him.   
As promised, he text Alec as soon as he got home - of course after treating himself to a bottle of that delicious peppermint vodka from a nearby convenience store. He wished Alec a good night and called Catarina for her advice on whether he missed his shot or if he did the right thing to just stop and wait. She was a little tipsy from having drinks with her sister but she assured Magnus if he’d missed his chance, he’d definitely know about it. That soft smile that had graced Alec’s lips floated into his mind as he thought about that last kiss to the mans knuckles.   


* * *

Christmas Eve was spent finalising a few gifts and gathering everything together for easy transportation to Ragnor’s in the morning. He allowed Chairman Meow to open one of his presents, a new collar of course. A soft black one with little silver studs on it like a bit of a punk collar, making a joke that it was time the old cat hit his mid-life crisis already. He video called his parents for a few hours to have a glass of wine with them via Skype, talk about his plans for the next few days and for New Year’s Eve, they promised next year they’d do their best to get over to see him. Magnus just smiled softly and told them he knew the travelling was hard on them so he didn’t expect it, but if need be he’d travel to them. He was close to his parents but they didn’t always see eye-to-eye. Especially when it came to Magnus’s partners and choices. But seeing the smile on his face, his mother actually asked if he had met someone. After a moment's hesitation, he told them all about Alec. After a moment's silence, his dad sighed and disappeared to go refill his glass as his mother gave a soft smile and said she could tell this was different, his dad would warm up to it eventually. Usually his mother got a little funny about his dating life but apparently his dad disapproved this time. Magnus said he’d introduce them to Alec once things were settled completely between them, his mother wishing him all the best, saying Magnus seemed to be practically glowing with joy. After hanging up, Magnus heaved a huge sigh and slammed the laptop shut, tossing it onto his bed and refilling his glass one last time. It was still early evening so he didn’t want to get drunk, considering there’d be drinks the following day as well, he wanted to be careful.   
  
However by the time 11pm rolled around, Magnus had drunk half of the bottle and was still brooding over his father's reaction. He was about to doze off to The Grinch when his phone started ringing. He squinted and rubbed his eyes, seeing Alec’s number, he seemed to quickly wake up as he hit accept and sat up.   
“Alexander! Is everything okay?”   
“Yeah… yeah. Sorry, were you asleep?”   
“No, I’m just watching a movie. Are you okay?”  
“Can you come outside?”   
“Excuse me?” Magnus was startled by the question, immediately getting up and heading over to look out of his balcony doors for a moment. Sure enough, standing across the street stood Alec.   
“I’m outside. Come and join me?”   
“Alexander, it’s snowing and gone 11 o’clock, what are you doing?” He laughed softly, Alec just giving a little sigh and a chuckle.   
“Please just humor me?” He pleaded softly, Magnus hesitating momentarily before he shook his head.   
“Give me five minutes.”   
  
By the time he’d got down to the street thrown some layers on and headed down to meet Alec, the taller man had white flecks of snow all over his head and shoulders, and was shivering slightly.   
“Alexander, what are you doing?” He laughed softly, taking Alec’s hands between his own to try and warm them gently. “Do you want to come inside? I thought you were taking your parents to the airport?” Alec smiled as he watched Magnus fuss over him, nodding.   
“I got home about two hours ago… but I kept thinking about you. And last night. And I just… I know it seems really needy and weird of me to come here. But I just had to see you.” Magnus laughed softly, lifting a hand to stroke Alec’s cold cheek.   
“You could have come to my apartment you know? You didn’t need to stand out here and get pneumonia like this!” He teased, Alec nuzzling into the warm palm against his red cheeks. Alec shook his head a little as he glanced up at the snow falling around them.   
“I had something in my mind and… I know how much you love the snow.” Magnus blinked, a little concerned but also curious what was going on.   
“Alexander… I’m confused and slowly getting colder… What’s going on?” Alec shifted his weight on his feet, letting out a huff of breath as he was clearly toying with something on his mind. Magnus rubbed his thumb along one of the man’s cheekbones with a little hum.  “Whatever is going on, you can tell me.” He was starting to get concerned there was someone else, that he should prepare himself for the crushing blow of a goodbye or something. Instead he heard Alec mutter something under his breath followed by two hands either side of his neck as suddenly there was no gap between them. Magnus’s eyes went wide as he realised how close Alec was, before he could make a quip or question Alec; there were two soft, slightly cold lips against his own. Magnus was stunned and he was sure his heart had stopped. After a moment or two, Alec pulled back with a shy smile on his lips.   
“Sorry.. I just… I wanted to do that last night at the train station but I chickened out and then-”  
“Alexander. Shut up and kiss me again.”   
  
After standing out in the snow for a little while, just kissing like two lovestruck teens, Magnus convinced Alec he could stay the night since it was getting late and he wouldn’t feel right just letting him go home after coming all that way just for a kiss; promising him he didn’t expect anything. They curled up in bed together, Magnus lending him some sweatpants to sleep in - which were almost comically too short for him - and they slept quiet happily side by side. Magnus awoke to Alec’s arm over his waist and a smile on his lips. He couldn’t think of a better way to start Christmas day. They had breakfast together, and Alec gave Magnus one last kiss before he headed off home again. Magnus was a little disappointed, he had tried to convince Alec to come with him to Ragnor’s but Alec already had plans for the day and he didn’t want to stand his friends up. But he promised they’d see each other again soon, if not New Year’s Eve then before.  
Obviously by the time Magnus arrived at Ragnor’s, there was a grin on his face that would not go away. After a little while of dodging questions, he eventually caved and told them about what had happened the previous night. Catarina cheering and exclaiming ‘finally!’ with a raise of her wine glass. Following that was the hurricane of questions as to whether they were officially a thing now or not, Magnus explained they hadn’t exactly spoken about it but, he was hoping that soon they would be. Later in the evening, they convinced Magnus to video call Alec so they could wish him Merry Christmas as well, both parties were a little tipsy and apparently Alec had told his friends the story as well, as a blonde guy named Jace had stolen Alec’s phone and proceeded to tell Magnus and his friends how Alec hadn’t shut up about him for weeks. At least Magnus knew it was both of them that were constantly talking at their friends about each other. Alec gave an embarrassed grin as the phone was passed back and they agreed to meet up again at some point - after there were plans for both groups to meet up for a joined New Year’s Eve party. Apparently Alec’s apartment was big enough for everyone so that was the plan. After hanging up, Magnus secretly text an apology for his friends and Alec seemed to have the same mind as just after he hit send, he received a really similar text from Alec.   
  
Alec and Magnus managed to meet up once more between Christmas and New Year, they went for a movie and for a walk around in the thinning snow. Alec explaining his idea for their first kiss came from the fact that he had been thinking about it for a while and he knew Magnus loved the snow so, what better than their first kiss being in the snow. Magnus had teased him and called him an old romantic, which earned him a blush and a nudge. As promised, everyone gathered at Alec’s for the New Year’s Eve party, there were more people than Magnus expected but, it was a pretty relaxed party. Snacks, drinks and music, a regular house party really. Magnus had tried to give Alec room to socialise but he found them drawn to each other more often than not, so he just stook by Alec’s side; slipping his hand into Alec’s when they stood to one side chatting. Someone passing the couple and making little kissy noises before saying he was glad Alec finally knew how real feelings were. Magnus still had no idea who that guy was but he was happy Alec’s friends accepted him instead of being sceptical about it all.   
As midnight was rolling in, everyone gathered outside in the street below to join other parties going on and wait for the fireworks. Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he felt so happy and relaxed. One hand holding Alec’s as the countdown rang out. As it hit midnight and the fireworks exploded in the sky in a multitude of colours and patterns, Alec had pulled him close and kissed him - ignoring the wolf whistles and cheers of their friends around them. This time it was Magnus who smiled shyly at Alec, nudging their noses together before stealing one last soft kiss.   
  
“Do you have a New Year’s Resolution Alexander?” Magnus asked him as he helped Alec clean up, in return for Alec staying at Magnus’s on Christmas Eve, Alec had insisted Magnus stay at his for the night. Alec paused as he thought about it for a moment then nodded, dumping the empty paper plates into a black bag.   
“I didn’t… But I think I have one now.” Came the reply, Magnus taking the bag and putting a few more bits in before putting the bag aside for now.   
“What’s that then?” He smiled, looking up as Alec came over and took both of Magnus’s hands in his own, stroking his knuckles with his thumbs. There was that same hint of nervousness to him that there had been on the night of their first kiss.   
“Well. That I finally take the big step and make… this between us official… If you want to that is?” Magnus paused as he stared at Alec for a moment, letting it sink in before he made a noise and all but threw himself into Alec’s arms.   
“Honestly? I couldn’t think of anything better.” Magnus replied before he squeezed Alec in his arms and leaned up to kiss him lovingly. Of course it would be slow and steady, dates here and there as well as just hanging out together. Alec was still figuring everything out, but Magnus promised with all his heart he would help him every step of the way and always be there to soothe any worries with kisses and soft words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Thank you for sticking with me through my first ever Malec story!! It's been emotional~ I just want to thank [ShadowMystic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic) for constantly cheering me on and encouraging me to write!   
>  See you in the next story~


End file.
